


Until Dawn: The Lost Remains

by MrAug360



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAug360/pseuds/MrAug360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And my first fanfiction</p><p>Message from writer:</p><p>And you need to have played/seen Until Dawn to understand what is going on, as well as the “Events of the past” video… you know the video you get when you have collected all the totems.</p><p>So for this first chapter I’m going to introduce a “new character” but I will try not to make this character the main focus of the story, but what will make this character interesting is that HE will be playing as Beth’s boyfriend. And his name is…….(drum roll)…….Tycho</p><p>(Ok I know the name might be a little weird but I was trying to find a badass and a not so much overused name like ‘John’)</p><p>Also I’m not going to change any of the things that happens in the game or change the main character’s personality, I’m just gonna tell side stories</p><p>And sorry for making this first chapter long.</p><p>But first I want every reader to know this: This new character WILL be a part of this story, but how much I use him is up to you.</p><p> </p><p>A quick bio on the new character</p><p>Name: Terrance Baker (Nickname: Tycho)</p><p>(he is suppose to look at little bit like Jake Gyllenhaal but mostly with the hair and eyes. His face is different however)</p><p>Age: 19</p><p>Disciplined, Loving and Humorous</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Until Dawn: The Lost Remains

**Author's Note:**

> And my first fanfiction
> 
> Message from writer:
> 
> And you need to have played/seen Until Dawn to understand what is going on, as well as the “Events of the past” video… you know the video you get when you have collected all the totems.
> 
> So for this first chapter I’m going to introduce a “new character” but I will try not to make this character the main focus of the story, but what will make this character interesting is that HE will be playing as Beth’s boyfriend. And his name is…….(drum roll)…….Tycho
> 
> (Ok I know the name might be a little weird but I was trying to find a badass and a not so much overused name like ‘John’)
> 
> Also I’m not going to change any of the things that happens in the game or change the main character’s personality, I’m just gonna tell side stories
> 
> And sorry for making this first chapter long.
> 
> But first I want every reader to know this: This new character WILL be a part of this story, but how much I use him is up to you.
> 
>  
> 
> A quick bio on the new character
> 
> Name: Terrance Baker (Nickname: Tycho)
> 
> (he is suppose to look at little bit like Jake Gyllenhaal but mostly with the hair and eyes. His face is different however)
> 
> Age: 19
> 
> Disciplined, Loving and Humorous

Chapter 1: Pranks that goes Wrong

 

(This chapter starts 2 hours before the first scene in the game starts)

 

It had been a very nice day on Blackwood Mountain with a clear blue sky and lots of sunshine, but Mother Nature was never one for being nice on the weather so she called on a snow storm that night. Sam was looking at the weather announcement to check on what would go down tonight.

 

Sam: “Wow really *sigh*, uh..Hey Hannah we’re getting a snow storm tonight.” As she was looking at her phone

 

Hannah: “Again!? We’re getting hit by a storm again!? *Sigh” then she looked at the fire place and realized something was missing “ ooooooo ah heh” she said worried

 

Sam turned to Hannah and asked “What’s the matter Hannah, is something wrong.”

 

She replied “Yeah……kinda, there’s no more fire wood left.”

 

Sam responded “We’re out? I thought we had more, and wasn’t Mike supposed to take care of that?”

 

Hannah looked pale and said “uhh yeah about that, I asked him earlier today. He said he would do it, but he said he was busy at the moment. But I’m sure it was important hehe…… oh Mike”

 

“Ok but we need to get more wood or we’ll freeze to death. Or we could keep warm by holding around each other and use our body heat.” Sam said sarcastically

 

Hannah smiled and thought to herself “ohh I wouldn’t mind holding around Mike through this storm” but then sharpened her voice and said “Maybe Tycho can go and do it”

 

Over to Beth’s bedroom

Tycho and Beth were sitting on the bed that they shared. Tycho was teaching Beth to flip a coin, Beth was really trying to observe and recreate the flip.

 

“Ok so pay attention to what I do, so I put my hand like this with my thumb under here. Then I use enough force to make it flip and fly, like this” Tycho said as he flip the coin.

Beth asked ”How do you do that? It looks so…..complicated and hard.”

Tycho smiled and replied “Ok take my hand, now bend your forefinger like this, take your thumb under it and build up some force annnnnnd flip”

She flipped she coin perfectly and she smiled and said “yes I did it finally *whew.” She did it a second time and then she said “I think I’m getting the hang of it now”

Then Tycho said with a manly voice” Well now it’s time to pay the bill young lady, sign it right here” and pointed his finger on his lips

 

Beth chuckled and said sarcastically”oh sorry where was it I needed to sign again?”

Tycho slowly grab her neck and said “Right here” then pulled her unto his lips and kissed while smiling and giggling. Then the door to the room knocked and they let go of each other, voice on the other side said ”Hey Beth is Tycho in there?” it was Hannah.

So Tycho opened the door, “No I don’t know where to find him can you help me look?” he said while trying to sound like Beth. Then he took of Hannah’s glasses and said as he was looking at the glasses reflection “Oh there he is! Who could have thought he was right in front of your eyes this whole time…….ok ill stop now. So wassup?”

Hannah rolled her eyes and said ”Well we’re out of fire wood and there’s a storm hitting us in a couple of hours.”

 

Tycho gave the glasses back and replied “What? I thought Mike already took care of that. What is even doing?”

Hannah answered “Well he is doing something important.”

“*sigh* Yeah I’m sure that your crush is like super busy, like talking to Emily of how beautiful she is. But tell me did you actually ask him? Just tell me the truth” Beth asked

Hannah answered “ehh……… no I’m sorry, it’s just that I get nervous when I talk to him. When I tried to ask him earlier today I thought my head was going to explode, or worse that Emily would take off my head and put it on a stick.”

Tycho put his hand on Hannah’s shoulder and said “hey it’s ok, I’ll go. I understand how you feel, and I don’t blame you. I felt the same the first time I wanted to ask Beth out on a date, because you know I couldn’t have handled a NO. And don’t worry Hannah, ill try to talk to Mike about it and persuade him to give you a chance”

“Oh you don’t really have to, but you would really do that?” she asked

Tycho continued “Of course, you’re like a sister to me and I always look after people I care about. In fact you, Beth and Josh is like family to me, because…..you know…….. I am an orphan and I never knew my parents.” Both Hannah and Beth smiled as Tycho continued “So now I’m looking after the people I care about by helping my “kind of” sister to avoid getting her head exploded or having it chopped off by a crazy Emily.” They all laughed

“A crazy Emily, huh?” Hannah said “Well thanks anyway……brother” then Hannah walked out of the room and back to the living room with Sam

Then Tycho started to take off this favorite T-Shirt and put on the one he would rather sweat and work in, as he was changing his shirts Beth got closer to him and notice the ‘wolf’ tattoo at his ‘right back shoulder’ then she said “I remember the day you got this, you said that you feel like a wolf is your ‘spirit animal’. And I think you may be the reason I keep seeing a butterfly on Hannah’s arm every day.” Tycho answered “Guilty as charged.”

But then Beth hugged him from his back and asked “Did you really mean what you said to her? About her, me and Josh? We are like a family to you?” Tycho said “Yes I really meant what I said, didn’t you see how emotional I got there?” Beth smiled turned him around and kissed him on his lips, then she said “Thanks Tycho, I love you.” He replied “I love you too, and my name is Terrance, Tycho is what they called me after getting hooked on ‘Poker Night at the Inventory’ and because my favorite movie is ‘Psycho’ ” then she smiled and said “Now please get us some wood so we won’t freeze tonight.” He nodded and went down to the shed down in the basement.

 

Down in the basement

He grabbed a chainsaw and an axe, when he got out of the shed he saw Mike walk out of the cellar with a whiskey bottle and 4 beer cans. Tycho called at him and said “Dude this was supposed to be your job, remember?” Mike put down the drinks and asked “What? I was supposed to cut down a tree, chop it up to pieces so we could burn them?” Tycho answered “Yes, ok so I know that you weren’t asked for this, because Hannah was suppose to tell you. But I know you agreed to make it up to me for going down from the mountain and get Emily’s bag that was in your car, so you could make her happy. And I pointed out that we were running out of firewood, I thought you would get the hint.” Mike looked confused and scratched his head and answered “Wow ah, ok Tycho I’ll…..” Tycho cut him off “But I think we can make another agreement, what do you say?” Mike nodded and asked “Ok let’s hear what you’re thinking.” At the same time Jessica was coming down to the cellar to get some more drinks because Mike had been gone longer then she thought, he had been gone for a while. She heard them talking and overheard what they said, so she hid behind a shelf.

Tycho continued “Did you know that Hannah has a huge crush on you?” Mike chuckled and said “Yeah I am very much aware of Hannah’s affection for me, so what?” Tycho replied “Well, since I’m doing another job for you again this is what I want you to do. Talk to Hannah, say or do something that’ll make her happy. In other words: Give her a Chance. This crush she has for you is starting to get more visible and obvious for everyone, she is like a sister to me and I want to help her. You don’t have to do much but just talk or do something so she can start to smile a little more and have her ‘dream come true’.” Mike looked surprise and cleared his throat and said “So if I just talk to Hannah or do something with her alone for……..say 20-30 minutes, and you will do this job for me?” Tycho answered “Yes that is what I’m suggesting, so do we have a deal Mr Class President?” then he reached out his hand for a handshake “Hmm……ahh ok Tycho you have a deal, I’ll do it. Even though I am taken by someone else I can let this one slide, I mean she is kinda cute and don’t tell Emily but she does look really damn hot in that shirt.” Mike shook his hand and they both nodded.

Tycho said “Ok and my name is Terrance. I’m out, see you later Mike.” “See ya” Mike replied. Then he picked up the drinks, turned around and went back towards the living room. Then Jessica jumped out from behind him so he got scared. Mike yelled “ahhhh, Jesus Christ Jess that was not cool at all.” Jessica laughed for a second and said ”So Hannah look really damn hot in her shirt? My my, what would Emily say to this huh?” Mike looked at her and said “Really Jess? Could you NOT tell her this please?” she looked at him with a suspicious grin “Are you really going to spend some alone time with Hannah?” he answered “Yes I made a deal with him, and so what if I spend just 20-30 minutes with her? It not a big deal” then she said “Wow, ok but you know Emily will find out, you know?” Mike sighed “Yeah I know, I don’t really want to but I am a man of my word” Jessica then got an idea and said “Hah ok, then I have an idea for what you can do, but it involves that Emily knows to.”

Then they both went back to the living room where the other were and informed them of what her idea was: a Prank.

They asked for who wanted to join in on it and made preparations, at the same time Beth went down to the kitchen and found Chris and Josh drinking and talking about school, their friends and they laughed so much that they could choke.

 

Two hours later

Tycho had just showered and put on some new clothes and heard voices coming from the window “it was just a prank, Han” he heard it was Emily, so he walked down the stairs and went towards the door and saw some of them outside talking, as he got closer to the door he started to hear Mike say “So…. Should he go after her?” then he heard Sam say “You know I kinda think you’re the LAST person she wants to see right now, Mike” then he stood outside with the other and asked “Hey what’s going on here? Where’s Hannah and Beth?” Sam responded “These guys pulled a prank on Hannah so she ran away, Beth went to look for her.” Tycho asked confused ”What? A prank?” then he turned to Mike and said “A prank, Mike? Why would you…..” he stopped and saw Emily looking at Mike, then he realized and turned to his disgust face and continued “oooohhhh you fucking assholes, you did this to embarrass her didn’t you? So I help you and you just stab me in the back? What the hell is wrong with you?” Mike responded “Dude it was just a prank man.” “Ok so what did you do huh? Emily?” Tycho asked pissed off, she responded “We made her…….take her shirt off, not entirely but almost.” “Who was in on this?” he asked and Matt said “Me, Emily, Mike, Jess and Ashley.”

Then Tycho saw his phone on a ‘selfie’ stick. Tycho walked closer towards Matt and said “So tell me then….” He snatched Matt’s phone from his hand and asked “What is this then?” Matt tried to grab the phone back and shouted “Hey that’s mine!!” Tycho continued “You think this is funny? Seriously which one of you thinks this is funny? Sam we’re you in this to?” she answered “No Terrance I was trying to stop Hannah from going up to that room.” He then said “Ok I believe you. But tell me this Emily was this really worth it?” she replied “ah yeah, cause no bitch steals Mike from me.” He snapped and walked fast towards her and yelled “WHAT DID YOU SAY!?” then she walked backwards scared. He stopped right next to Mike then turned and looked angry at him and was griping his fist ready to punch him, but then he heard a scream. He said “You hear that Mike? Screaming, but it was all just for fun right? Huh?*sigh. Ok I’m going to get them, and when we get back I want everyone to say sorry or if not you’ll be sorry that you didn’t apologize. Sam you coming?” she agreed “Yeah just let me grab my jacket.” Mike looked at Emily and she saw his regret face. He looked back at Tycho and said “Hey man I’m really sor……” Tycho cut him off and said “MIKE shut up! I’m not the one that you need to say sorry to, and I can promise you this: When we get back you’re not only gonna say sorry, that just too easily sold and paid for, so convince me and Hannah that you’re sorry. And you Emily I know you are the reason for this prank, so when I get back we are gonna have a long chat.” He grunted.

Sam came outside again and said “ok I’m ready, let’s go” they were about to start walking until Matt stopped them and said “Give me my phone back NOW!” Tycho turned around looked him straight in the eye and said “Of course, here you go.” He handed over Matt’s phone and continued “It’s not your fault that this happened but you were in on it too. But you shouldn’t be the one who has to pay for it, now is it Mike?” Mike looked down to the ground and responded “No he shouldn’t, it should be me.” Tycho grinned and said “Good to know that you at least see the error of your ways” then Tycho and Sam started to follow Beth’s footsteps through the woods.

As they we’re walking Tycho asked Sam “Do you know the reason behind that prank?” she answered “Well, Mike said that he was going to meet Hannah in his room and…….well, that’s all I know as far as I can tell.” Tycho sighed and said “Shit…..then this may be my fault, Mike was supposed to get firewood but….. I did it instead. So I asked him for a favor: To talk to Hannah so she could get a chance and to become happy. But I didn’t think of Emily, because of course she would do something like this”

Sam looked at him and said “Hey don’t say that, you couldn’t have known this would happen. And you tried to help her, I’ve seen what you’ve done for her and that is what counts.” Tycho looked down to the ground and said “Maybe, but what counts doesn’t…….” he was interrupted by another scream that was louder and more ‘Hannah-like’ they both gasped then they started to run and call their names. “HANNAH!? BETH!?” Tycho screamed “HANNAH WHERE ARE YOU!?” Sam yelled, then they got to a staircase (Ingame: Where Beth either takes SAFE or FAST way) after that they were cut off by two paths (Ingame: Where Beth follows FOOTPRINT or NOISE) they followed the footprints and then saw a lot of other prints from deer’s/elk’s and kept on following Beth’s tracks.

There was a fall further ahead and they jumped down and followed the tracks until they stopped to see something else in the ground. Tycho said “I think Hannah or Beth sat down here.” Sam called for Tycho “Hey Terrance! Look at this” he walked over to Sam and saw a different kind of footprint (It was a Wendigo footprint) he asked curiously “What kind of print is that? Can’t be a person and it doesn’t look like an animals.”

Then they heard more screams (this time it was a dead Wendigo spirit scream ‘the sound they make when they die’) Tycho started to run with haste and told Sam “Come on we need to hurry!” he ran so fast that Sam couldn’t catch up. Then he passed the shed (where Beth’s phone goes missing) and then he saw a big stain of burned snow (The Wendigo has burned away to ash at this point), he stopped and started to look around worried and anxious. “HANNAH! BETH! WHERE ARE YOU!?” then Sam arrived and asked “What’s this? Where are they?” Tycho turned to her and yelled “GET BACK TO THE LODGE AND CALL 911 NOW!” she nodded and ran back to the lodge. Tycho kept screaming “HANNAH?! BETH?!”

 

TO BE CONTINUED………


	2. Until Dawn: The Lost Remains

 

 

(This chapter starts right after the game is over, and before the story starts I’m going to tell what has happened in this story)

Also: SPOILER! Don’t read this unless you wanna see Until Dawn for yourself or if you don’t really care about spoilers

 

I’m also going to give the flamethrower guy a name, well at least what I think his name is: Victor Milgram

I’m also naming the wolves/dogs Mike meets in the Sanatorium

(This is the name on the wanted poster you find at the beginning of the game)

 

Ending: Everyone lives and Josh is a Wendigo

And now: specific character’s choices. From the first we meet till the last

Sam  
\- Didn’t look in Chris’s bag  
\- Pranked Josh in the basement  
\- Escaped from the Psycho “Josh”  
\- Found Josh’s Psychiatric report  
\- Found out the Wendigo was Hannah  
\- Saved Mike from Wendigo  
Chris  
\- Didn’t shoot squirrel  
\- Was convinced by Josh to make a move on Ashley  
\- Showed Ashley the psycho letter  
\- Saved Ashley instead of Josh  
\- Shoot himself  
\- Disarmed Mike  
\- Asked about Matt when Emily returned to the lodge  
\- Got kissed by Ashley  
\- Survived the Wendigo chase  
\- Didn’t stop to take a break while group kept on walking  
\- Got out of the Lodge before it blew up (he will survive that no matter what)  
Jessica  
\- Explained she and Mike is together  
\- Didn’t shoot the bird  
\- Kissed Mike  
\- Had a fight with Emily  
\- ‘Here if you REALLY need to know’ Got all undressed  
\- Survived the fall  
\- Meet up with Matt in the mines  
\- Survived the Wendigo  
Emily  
\- Talked with Mike near the bridge  
\- Got supported by Matt during fight with Jessica  
\- Found bloody note with Pig head  
\- Saved by Matt (when she almost falls)  
\- Found Beth’s phone  
\- Stays calm around the deer’s  
\- Gave flare gun to Matt (he doesn’t fire cause he disagreed earlier)  
\- Found Hannah and Beth’s camp  
\- Turned back to the flamethrower guy  
\- Survived the Wendigo chase  
\- Got bitten  
\- Worried about Matt when asked by Chris  
\- Didn’t get shoot by Mike  
\- Got reassured that the bite is harmless  
\- Got out of the lodge before it blew up  
Matt  
\- Welcomes Mike  
\- Saw Emily and Mike through the telescope  
\- Didn’t fight Mike  
\- Supported Emily during fight  
\- Disagreed about the fire tower  
\- Stayed calm when deer’s were around them  
\- Saved Emily (x2)  
\- Used Flare gun when being dragged by Wendigo  
\- Hid from Wendigo with Jessica  
Mike  
\- Agreed Emily was a bitch  
\- Didn’t scare Jessica  
\- Reached Jessica before she died  
\- Shoot Wendigo above him  
\- Avoided the ‘hand’ trap  
\- Befriended the Wolf  
\- Found all clues about the miner history  
\- Didn’t shoot Emily  
\- Shot barrels in the Sanatorium  
\- Survived with the wolf  
\- Got out of the lodge before it blew up  
Ashley  
\- Asked spirit board about Beth  
\- Survived the saw trap (I know she survives that one no matter what)  
\- Insisted she saw a ghost  
\- Picked up scissors  
\- Found camera  
\- Found fake newspapers  
\- Found old projector with footage of Hannah  
\- Sympathized for what happened to Hannah  
\- Stabbed the Psycho ‘Josh’  
\- Didn’t get shoot by Chris  
\- Kissed Chris before he went to look for Josh  
\- Reassured Emily’s bite was harmless  
\- Insisted Chris didn’t stop for a break  
\- Investigated voice ‘for the totem’  
\- Didn’t open trapdoor  
\- Got out of the lodge before it blew up  
Josh  
\- Got sawed in half (oh sure he did)  
\- Lost Sam during chase  
\- Said “I didn’t hurt anyone” followed by “I’m sorry”  
\- Hallucinated about Hannah and Beth  
\- Found out Hannah was the Wendigo  
\- Got turned into a Wendigo

And now for the story.

 Chapter 2: Guilt, Relief and Questions

Dawn had arrived and the survivors of the lodge was being interrogated and questioned, as much as they didn’t feel like talking about it they told them what they remembered best. It was close to 12am and the officers were done interrogating the last of the survivors: Sam

 

The meeting room

The male officer stated “ _ **This is too impossible to believe, a Wendigo? What’s a Wendigo? Either those kids are holding a really good poker face or someone really fucked them up on that mountain, could it be that guy who was released a while ago? You know…… that guy who was around that mountain for a long time what was his name again ehh……. Victor Milgram?**_ ” the female officer responded “ _ **I don’t know, I mean he did threaten the Washington’s and he was captured 1 month after the disappearance of Hannah and Beth Washington but he said that he tried to save them. And we didn’t find anything that tied him to the disappearance….. Or murder if you will.**_ ” The male officer asked “ _ **Did you talk to the ranger yet?**_ ” she responded “ _ **Yep, he said that he was contacted by ehh… Emily I think her name was. He said that they mentioned a murderer on the mountain and then he lost their signal. He also mentioned that he had an expert on his team that he could send over here to help us. Apparently he have been on that mountain before and probably knows more than we do, and hopefully what those kids are talking about.**_ ” The male officer sighed, took a deep breath and said “ _ **Ok give them a call, we’ll need what help we can get, I mean did you see all those scar on that Jessica girl? *shivering* that must have hurt**_ ”

 

The lobby

In the lobby Sam, Chris, Ashley, Emily and Matt were sitting around a table, Sam sat in a chair with her right foot on her left knee and was resting, Chris sat on a couch with Ashley leaning on his shoulder while she was sleeping, Emily lay flat on another couch and slept while Matt was going to the vending machine to get something to eat.

Matt put a quarter in and pulled out a Snickers bar and went back to the couch and sat next to Emily, he put his hand on her shoulder for a few seconds and smiled because he was so happy to see her alive. Then he took his hand off her shoulder and unwrapped the paper on the Snickers and took a bite, then he looked at Chris who had a sad look on him.

Chris was thinking about Josh, he was worried of what had happened to him. Sure he was angry at Josh for the pranks he pulled on him and for what he did to Ashley, but after almost dying from a Wendigo he couldn’t help it but to feel sorry for him. Even though he strapped him in a chair and forced him to shoot himself or his crush, that’s what made him confess his feelings to Ashley and now that she knew, he wouldn’t let go of her for anything. That was the only happy feeling he got out of it, he missed Josh badly and wanted him back so he could say sorry for what happened to him.

 

The hospital

Jessica’s wounds was being treated and Mike was right outside her room, he was walking forth and back next to the door to her room and gasping every time he heard her scream in pain. At last the doctor stepped out of the room and talked to Mike, the doctor said “ _ **She is going to be fine, she just needs time and rest so her wounds can heal. She said she fell down in a mine from a collapsing elevator platform, is that true young man?**_ ” Mike responded “ _ **Yes doctor, I was about to grab her and lift her up but….. She fell.**_ ” The doctor reassured “ _ **Well she’s lucky that she didn’t break any bones during impact, do you know of any other injury she might have taken while she was down there?**_ ” Mike answered “ _ **No, as far as I know that’s all. Can I go talk to her?**_ ” the doctor smiled and said “ _ **Of course but don’t talk so loud, she was complaining about her hearing so keep it down please**_ ” Mike nodded and went in to see her.

Jessica was lying down on her bed and had a lot of bandages on her: her cheek, neck, chest and legs. She was looking out the window and saw the sun above the mountain with snow covering the whole town, then she heard Mike step in so she turned around and saw his face beat up and bandaged. Jessica gasped “ _ **Michael?!**_ ” he sat in the chair right next to the bed and said “ _ **Yeah, it’s me Jess. Oh my god….. How are you feeling?**_ ” she smiled and responded “ _ **I’m okay, it hurt a little bit, but…what about you? Your face what happened?**_ ” he answered “ _ **I got dragged down in water and beat up by a wendigo.**_ ” She asked “ _ **Wendigo? Is that those things that attacked us?**_ ” he nodded and she continued “ _ **Mike…you came for me, you…**_ ” he cut her off “ _ **Of course Jess, you’re my girl and I would never let a monster take you away from me.**_ ” He smiled and said “ _ **I love you Jess**_ ” she shed a tear and said “ _ **I love you to Michael**_ ” Mike gave her a kiss on the lips and said “ _ **I need to go, the other need me. I’ll come back later**_ ” before got up and left, Jessica grabbed his hand and asked “ _ **Did the other make it?**_ ” he looked down and said “ _ **Josh didn’t make it**_ ”, she slowly started to sob and said “ _ **oh god no…. poor Josh**_ ” she let go of his hand. He stepped out of the door and headed back to the others. Jessica turned her head and looked out the window again, she heard someone knocking on the door “ _ **Yes?**_ ” she asked “ _ **Can I come in? I need to talk to you.**_ ” a person said, she asked “ _ **About what? I don’t need any meds right now, I feel fine**_ ” the person responded “ _ **Oh your body is recovering that true, but you are never really fine if you survive a long fall inside of a mine. Especially if that mine is filled with Wendigos**_ ” she snapped and turned around and almost fainted “ _ **YOU?**_ ”

1 hour later in the meeting room

The expert had arrived and it was time to introduce him to the group so the officer called them all in the meeting room and left them alone with the expert, he had his head turned away from them so they only saw his back. He started by saying “ _ **If all of you could sit down please.**_ ” They all sat down and he continued “ _ **Huh, so 8 kids goes up to a lodge and only 7 returns. 1 of you with scars and bruises all over her body and everyone else with cuts and burns, well that sounds very familiar to me. That sounds like Blackwood Mountain, and the famous Wendigo curse**_ ” Sam asked “ _ **Why are we here? We have answered all your questions for 5 hours, what more do you want from us? And who are you?**_ ” he replied “ _ **First and Second question: You are all here because I need to talk to everyone of you.**_ ” Mike said “ _ **But we aren’t all here, we’re six here. Number 7 is in a hospital right now.**_ ” He then said “ _ **hehehe I’ve already talked with our dear friend Jessica, she was happy to see me again apparently.**_ ”

Everyone looked suspicious at each other and he continued “ _ **And Third: You asked me who I am….well the truth is**_ ” he slowly turned around and said _**“I am your old friend**_ ” they all dropped their jaws and then Sam said “ _ **Terrance? Is that you?**_ ” he said “ _ **No, I’m not Terrance anymore. He is gone, my name is Tycho**_ ” Sam got up from her chair, walked towards him and hugged him “ _ **It’s good to see you again, how have you been?**_ ”she asked. He clapped her back and let go of her “ _ **I honestly don’t have a straight answer for that question, but anyways I’m here to help you through this. So according to the officers they think you all are just talking crazy, that someone or something really messed with your heads. That’s why I need all of you to tell me everything you didn’t say to them.**_ ” Ashley asked confused “ _ **What we didn’t tell them? What does that mean?**_ ” he answered “ _ **I want to hear everything you didn’t say to them. I know that there is something that happened on the mountain that you didn’t tell them, so I’m asking all of you to trust me on this. Ashley I’ll start with you, everyone else please step out for a few moments. We’ll do this alphabetically so Chris you’re next and all of you don’t go anywhere.**_ ”

Everyone but Ashley left the room and Tycho grabbed a pen and took out his notebook, Ashley sat closer to Tycho and he started “ _ **So I’ve already read the report from the officers so I know some of it, so my first question is this: According to Sam, Mike, Jessica, Matt and Emily they were alone or together, but what were you doing after you split up from the rest?**_ ” she responded “ _ **Well me, Chris and Josh were trying out a spirit board and we were……. Talking to Beth.**_ ” Tycho looked up to her and asked “ _ **Uhh what? You were talking to Beth? You sure that Josh or Chris wasn’t just fooling you? Cause bringing Beth into this is not helping either of us.**_ ” She answered “ _ **I don’t know what made that thing move around, it may have been Josh fooling us with that too.**_ ”

10 minutes later

“ _ **So last question: You said you heard Jessica in the mines, did you really?**_ ” Tycho asked, she said ” _ **Yes I know I heard her, I’m not sure if I was going crazy or I actually heard her.**_ ” Tycho reassured “ _ **You are NOT crazy Ashley, you heard Jessica’s voice through a Wendigo mimic. I have no more questions for you now, could you send in Chris**_ ” Ashley got up from her chair and walked towards the door, but then stopped right in front of the door and asked Tycho “ _ **How do you know about the Wendigos?**_ ” he sighed and answered “ _ **That’s something I might tell y’all later, but for now please bring Chris in.**_ ” she got suspicious then walked out the door.

10 more minutes later

“ _ **An old guy with a Flamethrower…..huh, is this the guy?**_ ” Tycho asked while taking a photograph out of his notebook and handed it to Chris, he looked at the picture. It was him, Chris gasped when he saw his face again, all he could think of was his head being chopped off by the Wendigo. “ _ **Chris? What’s the matter... Wait. WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM CHRIS!?**_ ” Chris put the picture down, looked up at him and said “ _ **A Wendigo chopped his head off and I ran away from it**_ ” Tycho rubbed him hand on his face and mumbled to himself “ _ **god damn it Victor, why didn’t you listen to me**_ ” Chris asked “ _ **You know him?**_ ” Tycho took a deep breath and said “ _ **That’s all the questions I have for you, could you send Emily in?**_ ” Chris argued “ _ **you didn’t answer my question dude.**_ ” Tycho looked at him and said “ _ **I’ll tell you after I’ve talked to everyone else first.**_ ” Chris walked to the door but was stopped when Tycho said “ _ **oh and Chris**_ ” he responded “ _ **Yes?**_ ” Tycho smiled and said “ _ **You and Ashley, you two are a really cute couple. She is a good girl you know, take good care of her.**_ ” Chris smiled then walked out the door.

10 minutes later

“ _ **So you fell further down in the mines and then what?**_ ” Tycho asked, Emily asked “ _ **I ehh… was walking around the mines and just found a lot of abandoned equipment and caves….. and I found**_ ” she slowly sobbed and continued “ _ **Tycho….I need to tell you something**_ ” he looked up to her and asked “ _ **What do you wanna tell me?**_ ” Emily looked down at the table and said “ _ **I…. I found Beth down in the mines.**_ ” She started crying, Tycho dropped his pen and asked “ _ **You…You found her?**_ ” she nodded, Tycho sobbed and asked “ _ **What ha….she is dead isn’t she?**_ ” she nodded again and he said “ _ **I was worried that she might have been…… thank you for telling me. I have no more questions for you, can you send in Matt on your way out?**_ ” she dried her eyes and said “ _ **Okay……Tycho I’m so sorry**_ ”

10 minutes later

“ _ **So after the tower fell what happened then?**_ ” Tycho asked, Matt responded “ _ **I got grabbed by a Wendigo and it dragged me into the mine, so I pulled out the flare gun and shot it. Then I went further into the mines looking for a way out and then I met Jessica.**_ ” Tycho said “ _ **Ok thank you I know the rest, Jessica told me. Could you send in Mike on your way out?**_ ” he answered “ _ **Ok, but one last thing, why was Emily crying when she got out of this room?**_ ” Tycho replied “ _ **She told me that she found Beth. She…. She’s dead Matt**_ ” Matt gasped and stood up from his chair “ _ **My condolences to you man**_ ” Tycho said “ _ **Thank you**_ ”

10 more minutes later

“ _ **You meet Wolfy again huh? But what about Edna?**_ ” Tycho asked and Mike asked “ _ **Edna? Who’s Edna? Is that the black one?**_ ” Tycho nodded and Mike continued “ _ **Well ‘Edna’ died, I think it was a Wendigo that ate her or something.**_ ”

“ _ **So what happened then?**_ ” Tycho asked and he responded “ _ **I was being chased by a Wendigo throughout the whole Sanatorium, then I was right next to the door that leads outside and I shot the barrels and blew them up.**_ ” Tycho looked up and asked “ _ **So you blew up the whole building?**_ ” he answered “ _ **No just that room along with the room next door**_ ” Tycho sharpened his voice and said “ _ **That’s all the answers I need from you right now, could you send in Sam?**_ ”

5 minutes later

“ _ **What did he say when you found him?**_ ” Tycho asked and Sam replied “ _ **He was talking loud and crazy saying: ‘You’re not real! No you’re not!’ and ‘I don’t take orders from you, you can’t tell me what to do’**_ ” Tycho took a deep breath and asked “ _ **So what did you do then? I climbed up the wall and went back to the lodge. Mike meet up with me and said that Josh died**_ ” Tycho the said “ _ **And that’s when you blew up the lodge?**_ ” Sam corrected “ _ **After that yes, that’s what happened**_ ”

Tycho got up from his chair and grabbed his notebook and examined everyone’s answers while he walked to the door, he opened it and told everyone “ _ **Ok we’re done, so everyone in here please.**_ ” They all walked back into the room again and sat down on their seats and Tycho continued “ _ **You all have been through a lot that’s for sure, but now it’s about time I tell you something. Chris you asked me earlier how I knew Victor, well…. I meet him 11 months ago, I was looking for Hannah and Beth for myself alone. I didn’t know about the Wendigos then, he saved my life. And he gave me this.**_ ” Then he pulled out a CD and continued “ _ **The footage on this disc will explain more about Victor than what you already know, and this might be new for some of you**_ ” he put the disc in the DVD player that was in room and played it. (It’s the “Events of the Past” video)

5 minutes later

Tycho turned off the TV, ejected the disc and said “ _ **So now you know what happened to them: They fell down into the mines. And according to all your story’s my theories are these:**_

_**1: Hannah was the Wendigo that chased you** _

_**2: There are still Wendigos up on that mountain** _

_**3: Josh is still alive.** _

__

TO BE CONTINUED

THANKS FOR READING.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT MORE OF.


	3. Until Dawn: The Lost Remains

**_ _ **

 

**_Disclaimer: In this chapter I'm going to add something about Josh, the issue I'm going to add was made by Game Theory (That's not me BTW). They had a very interesting and convincing theory about Josh, so I wanted to add some of the content for my story. Note: I DON'T OWN IT._ **

[Link to video about theory here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zi4i6e99Z1k)

****

**_This Chapter is also a little bit boring in the middle part of the story (if you don't like Tycho) and this chapter is long. And it will also have a lot of Tycho in it, but I'll limit the use of him in the next chapters._ **

 

# Chapter 3: Innocence and Dark Tales from the Past

 

_Hospital 2.00pm_

Jessica had been treated, bandaged and cleaned up for a whole day, now she looked better then when she was taken in. It had been 1 hour and 20 minutes since she finished her talk with Tycho and now she was sleeping.

" ** _Man one, fire Zero_** " Mike said and closed the furnace hatch, then Jessica said " ** _Very nice, Bravo_** " and gave a slow clap. Then Mike asked " ** _So my lady, what comes next?_** " Jessica stood up from the couch and walked around him and gently pushed him down to the couch, then Mike said " ** _oooooohh Hell yes!_** ". They both started to undress and walk around each other and made 'comfort' noises, Jessica sat on the couch again and Mike leaned over her and they were about to kiss. Then a noise suddenly came from the other room, Jessica asked " ** _Mike? What is that?_** " he responded " ** _I don't know!_** " then she asked " ** _Okay, well go find out now please!_** ". He walked towards the hallway and stopped right in front of it and said " ** _Jess, you better take a look at this!_** " Jessica got up from the couch and walked to Michael, she stopped right next to him and asked " ** _What is it Mike? I can't see anythi..._** " then suddenly Mike turned towards Jessica and then his head fell off and toppled to the floor, blood splattered and squirted all over and she screamed. Then his head transformed into a Wendigo's face and it said with a demonic voice " ** _You're ours now Jessica!!_** " she ran to the door and opened it, then the Psycho stood there with a thick hammer in his hand and swung it in Jessica's jaw so that it got ripped off. She fell to the ground, then she woke up screaming.

Jessica mumbled to herself " ** _It was just a dream, are you going crazy?_** " then there was a knock on the door, she said " ** _Come in_** " then a man in a ranger uniform walked in and said " ** _You're Jessica right? My name is Connor Meckana. I am a friend of Tycho, he asked me to pick you up and drive you to him and the others, he also sent me this._** " then he pulled out a bag with clothes in them. He continued " ** _Your father is there too, in fact ehh... all of you have one of your parents over there now. So once you get dressed up we're going up to meet them._** " Jessica grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom, Connor said through the door " ** _I'll go find the doctor, I'm telling him you're leaving._** " she responded " ** _Okay, I'll be out in a bit_**." she unzipped the bag and pulled out a shirt. She was about to put it on, but then she looked into the mirror and saw the scars and the bruises on her body, she stared at them for a few seconds before putting her clothes on.

Then she was all dressed up and was ready to go, she unlocked the door, stepped outside and looked down the hallway and saw Connor sitting in a chair waiting for her. Connor looked up and saw her, then asked " ** _So are you ready to go?_** " she replied " ** _Yes please, I'm ready to go._** " They walked out of the hospital and got into Connor's car, put their seatbelts on and drove to the station.

Connor took up his phone and called Tycho, it rang for a few seconds until he finally answered, " ** _Hello?_** " Tycho asked " ** _Hey Tycho, its Connor I've got the girl with me here and we're heading towards you guys._** " Connor said, Tycho asked " ** _Could you give the phone to Jessica? I need to talk to her._** " Connor handed the phone over to Jessica and said " ** _He wants to talk to you._** " She picked it up and asked " ** _Hello? Tycho is that you?_** " he answered " ** _Yes it's me Jess, you feeling any better?_** " she responded " ** _Better thank you, is Mike there?_** " he replied " ** _Yes we're all here, we'll talk more once you get here_** " he hung up and Jessica handed the phone over to Connor.

_7 minutes later in meeting room_

Jessica and Connor was walking down the hallway and saw the door to the meeting room at the end, at the same time in the meeting room Tycho said **_"…And we'll discuss more of the detail when Jessica and Connor gets here, shouldn't be more than a few minutes now._** " Then there was a knock on the door, Tycho said " ** _Come in_** " and the door opened and Jessica stepped in. Mike and Jessica's father got up and hugged her, Tycho interrupted " ** _Okay so for this first part I need to talk to the parents first, so everyone else please wait outside for a few minutes."_** So Sam, Chris, Ashley, Emily, Matt, Mike and Jessica walked out and waited by the lobby.

_Lobby_

They all sat around the table and was just thinking, everyone except Mike and Jess sat on their same spot as the last time. Mike sat on a chair and Jess sat on his lap, then Chris asked out " ** _Anyone got an idea of what Tycho and our parents are talking about?_** " Sam looked at him and answered " ** _I don't know Chris but, I'm sure Tycho is just informing them about what happened._** " Then Connor showed up and said " ** _I'm not sure that's what Tycho is talking about, but who knows. But I need to talk to all of you, can I sit down?_** " Sam nodded and Connor asked " ** _So how long have you known him?_** " Mike answered " ** _About 4 years now, though his name is Terrance._** " Connor looked them all in their face and said bitter " ** _Well, I feel like the Terrance you knew is dead and he's not coming back. Has he told you of what he did?_** " Ashley asked worried " ** _What he did? What do you mean?_** "

Connor sighed and looked down and said " ** _So he didn't tell you of what he did, I need to tell you what you're dealing with seeing him again. When I first met him 11 months ago he was by the entrance to Blackwood mountain's cable car station. The Police was there too, and an older man with a flamethrower. The police was there for the old man and we were there because we detected activity on the mountain, they took the old man into custody and officers told Tycho_** _'Go home Terrance, we've looked up there for a month! There is nothing there so let it go._ ' **_He looked sad, and I felt bad for him and asked him what he was doing there, he said_** _'I'm looking for my girlfriend and my sister, and I'm not done looking for them just because the police says so_ ' **_then I said_** _'If you go up there again and they catch you, they'll arrest you for stepping in a crime scene. But I can see that you won't give up this hunt just yet, so how about this. We have a ranger station not far from here, you can look at the monitors that surveys the mountain's movement and maybe I can even get you a job there. What do you say?_ ' **_he accepted, but I think that was a huge mistake. He worked harder than all of us and got promoted faster than anyone I've ever seen, even though that sounds like a good thing; that was the only thing he ever did. Once I saw him work late and showed up early, but that was because he had been on the station for 1 week and hadn't been sleeping, eating or gotten home at all. And another time he showed up with a black eye and a bandage on his forehead, he said that he had been kidnapping a racist in a bar how was harassing a black man, he took that racist to a backroom and…… he said this happened_** _'I beat him up a little then I gave him a gun and I asked him to shoot me, he took the gun pointed it at me but he didn't shoot he just hit me a couple of times **' at that point I gave up so I sent him home and told him '** Come back when you've stopped falling into your own shithole' **1 week later he returned and he said this '** I'm sorry Connor, for what I did. But I'm past that now, I am a new person entirely. My name is Tycho' **so unfortunately Terrance died when Tycho showed up. My worries are these: I think he wants to die, he doesn’t care about himself anymore. So whatever happens I beg you don't give him a reason to put himself in front of any of you, that'll just be his chance to kill himself. And more importantly , when he comes back act like you didn't hear this"**_

They were all shocked to hear what their old friend what been through, then their parents stepped out of the meeting room and met them in the lobby. Some of them came out sobbing, they all hugged their child and reassured them that it would all be fine and said goodbye.

Then Tycho signaled them to come back into the Meeting room, they all sat down then Emily asked " ** _Hey why the hell did mom leave? I wanna get the hell away from this place and go home!_** " Tycho sighed, turned to the group and said " ** _I'm sorry Emily but I'm afraid I have some bad news, and this will be hard to handle for all of you._** " then Sam asked " ** _Well what is it?_** " he looked up to them and said " ** _You are all being charged by the Washington's and the police._** " They all gasped and Matt asked " ** _What are we being charged for? We didn't do anything!!_** " Tycho responded " ** _Well look at it this way; Emily said that Mike almost shot her and what happened to Jessica... they think he did that to her. That is why the police is pressing charges_** " Mike slammed his fist at the table and yelled " ** _That's Fucking BULLSHIT!_** " Tycho continued " ** _And as for the Washington's, they are charging you for; First: What happened last year. Now look; I know you didn't actually kill them, but you ARE partly to blame for that. Second: Now Josh is gone too and Finally: Their lodge has burned down. Even though I know you didn't do ALL of this, I can't blame them for pressing charges. There's not even any evidence we can present._** "

Then Ashley said " ** _But we didn't do anything, we can't be sent to prison!_** "Chris continued " ** _God damn right, I didn't survive a Wendigo attack just to get arrested_** " and Emily said " ** _I'M NOT GOING TO PRISON!! I'M NOT LETTING THIS THING RUIN MY ENTIRE LIFE!_** " Tycho screamed " ** _HEY! Calm down! I have a plan for how we can fix this, but you're not going to like this either. My plan is this; I'm going back to the lodge to get back Josh and recover Hannah and Beth's bodies. And I want all of you to come with me_** " Some of them laughed, gasped or snorted then Emily asked " ** _Are you fucking insane? No fucking way am I going up there again!_** " Sam asked " _ **But**_ ** _when are you thinking of leaving?_** " Tycho responded " ** _It's 3.00pm now so in about an hour or less_** " then Mike asked " ** _Why would we even want to go up there for? There are still Wendigo's up there! And why do even you want to go up there?_** " Tycho said " ** _I want to find Beth, Hannah and Victor so I can bring them home and bury them, and so I can reverse Josh's Wendigo reanimation so he can come back. And I know what he did to you, but he has an excuse for it; he has Schizophrenia!_** " Chris asked " ** _What's Schizeo……. Schizop…… what is that?_** " (This is explained better by Game Theory not me, this is what I meant in the disclaimer. Also you can skip this part, this is only here if you are curious)

Tycho cleared his voice and said " ** _Schizophrenia is a mental illness that basically means that a person has problems seeing the difference between reality and fantasy, people with this illness usually experience Hallucinations, Delusions, Disorganized speech and Social Withdrawal. When I talked to you earlier you said that you heard him talk out in the open, that means he saw something and heard voices in his head, and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that he saw Hannah and Beth talking to them. And if like you said was true, that he said '_** _I didn't want you to die' **then he thinks that what happened was his fault and he was being haunted by hallucinations of his sister. But for you to understand this, I'll tell it like this; What actually happened to all of you was real, but for Josh; he thought this whole event was a dream, that everything that happened was just a bad dream. And those 'traps' he made, that was simply what he wished to do to get revenge on what happened to Hannah and Beth. He thought he might wake up anytime to realize that it was a dream, but no he is actually trapped in reality and the reality is that he is a Wendigo right now. But I won't lose my brother just because of some Fucking illness or because of you. I know that there is a serum that can reverse the reanimation of a Wendigo back at the Sanatorium, and that is ONE of the other reasons I'm going back!"**_

****

Then Sam asked " ** _You can bring Josh back?"_** he nodded. Then Chris got up from his chair and said " ** _I'm in, if there is a way to bring Josh back I want to help."_** Sam got up aswell and said " ** _I agree, he once said that I'm the only one who understood him and I want that person back."_** Mike sighed and said " ** _Me too, I hurt Josh by a mistake and I wanna make up for it. "_** Ashley got up and said " ** _I feel really bad for what happened to Hannah and Beth, I don't like this. But if Chris is going, I'm going too."_** Chris looked at Ashley and smiled to her,  she smiled back. Jessica got up and said " ** _It was my idea of the prank last year, it's my fault for what happened last year, so… yes I'll help you get them back so we can pay our last respects to the twin sisters._** " Matt got up and said " ** _You'll want all the help you can get, so yes I'm in as well."_** Everyone turned to Emily and Tycho asked " ** _Emily can you please come with us too? You were the only one who saw Beth, if you want to make up for what you did; point me to where she is._** " Emily rubbed her hands on her face and said " ** _SHIT, *sigh* fine I'm in, but this is not for you Tycho. I'm coming so I can look after Matt._** "

Tycho said " ** _Thanks all of you, it really means a lot to me that we are doing this together. So we should leave as soon as possible so we still have daylight above our heads, cause for those who doesn't know; the Wendigos only hunt at night. If we go now we'll be out before dark. So is everyone up for this? Remember if you don't come you'll be held here in custody while the rest goes back."_** He looked at Chris first " ** _No, I'm sure I wanna go._** " Then Ashley " ** _Yes I want to go"_** then Mike " ** _I'm not staying here"_** then Jessica " ** _Yes I'm sure I want to go"_** then Emily " ** _I said yes and I meant it"_** then Matt " ** _I'm going, definitely"_** then finally Sam " ** _Yes, For the Washington's"_**

****

**_25 minutes later in Tycho's van headed back to Blackwood Mountain_ **

They were 35 minutes away from the cable car station. Mike and Jess sat together in the back seat(the 4th row) with Matt and Emily in front of them(the 3rd row) and Chris and Ashley in front of them (the 2nd row), Tycho was driving and Sam sat right next to him (the 1st row)

Most of them were sleeping or looking out the window, then Sam suddenly woke up so Tycho asked " ** _Bad dreams?_** " she looked at him and said " ** _Yeah, it's just so… terrifying._** " Tycho said " ** _You should get some more rest, we'll need all of you wide awake for what we're going to do._** " Then she reassured " ** _it's ok, I feel rested."_** But then she asked " ** _I want to know what happened to you, we all lost contact with you after last year so tell me what you did._** " He was surprised of her demand and he said " ** _Well, I guess Connor talked to you didn't he? He is really worried about me I guess._** " She continued " ** _He told us about the job you got and something about a racist._** "

Tycho started " ** _Well even Connor doesn't know the whole story, so I'll start from the beginning. 1 month after the police had been looking for Hannah and Beth they stopped looking, they hadn't found anything. But I didn't want to give up, so I drove over to Bob Washington's house and asked_** _'Can I borrow the keys for the cable car? I want to find them and bring them home.' **So he gave them to me, to him I was really trustworthy back then. I drove straight to the cable car station and got up the mountain, it was still daylight at the time. When I got there it was footprint and police tape everywhere. So I started where we looked for them before I told you to call 911, but I found only footprints and snow all over the place. So I walked back to the cable car station, then I saw a map of the area and saw that there was a sanatorium there. I thought to myself '** Maybe they made it over there?' **so I decided to look there. As I was walking towards the sanatorium I started to notice a few things; 1: I stopped seeing police tape and footprints on the road, and that got my hopes up. 2: It started to get dark, cause I spent a lot of time just looking around the lodge area. I got to the sanatorium without problems, but as soon as I got in the 'creep factor' went through the damn roof. I walked in and found an abandon building with spider webs, dust and human and wolf footprints. I walked into the chapel and found a stash of cigars and holes in the roof, then suddenly I heard wolves howl so I turned around and meet him face to face for the first time. '** What the hell are you doing here?' **he asked and I answered '** my name is Terrance Baker, I'm here looking for Hannah and Beth Washington.' **He then sat down on his chair and reach out his hand towards another chair, so I sat down and he said '** So you are the young man who screamed their name like crazy a month ago? My name is Victor Milgram by the way' **I gasped and asked '** How do you know about that? Wait… did you make those burn marks in the snow?' **he sighed and said '** Yes that was me, I was there hunting the Makkapitew and unfortunately those girls were being hunted by it. I tried to save them, but I failed. So I avenged them by killing the Makkapitew, that must be those burned marks in the snow that you mentioned earlier.' **So he talked for a long time about the miners, the wendigos and that night when Hannah and Beth disappeared, I tried to put all the pieces together. And after talking for a time I had started to cry,  he gave me his journal with info about the Wendigo. I read it and I couldn't believe what I was reading, after I read it I said '** Thank you for telling me this, but why haven't you told anyone else? Like the Washington's or the police?' **he said '** They would just ignore me and say that I'm crazy, so I just said the place was sacred to my forefathers. But that didn't stop the Washington's from going up to the lodge.' **Then I said '** I think I gotta go back to the Washington's and tell them that I didn't find anything' **so I got up from the chair and walked out of the building, he followed me because; he meant it was dangerous to go alone in the dark. I was an idiot to ignore him because I thought he was talking crazy, we were halfway back to the cable car station and then we heard a Wendigo scream that sounded like Hannah. So I screamed '** Hannah!?' **he covered my mouth and said '** shh quiet, that's not her. And don't move!' **then my mistake cost me deeply, the Wendigo was there right in front of us. It looked around and then I saw a butterfly on its shoulder and said** 'Hannah?' **the Wendigo heard it and ran towards us, luckily Victor reacted quickly enough. He pushed me back and screamed** 'Get back to the to the Sanatorium now!' **while he torched the Wendigo. The fire didn't kill it, it just scared it away. So we both ran back to the Sanatorium, but as we ran back Victor got grabbed and he tripped. I ran back to help him, the Wendigo made a cut on his right eye. Before that Wendigo attacked him again I grabbed the shotgun he dropped when falling and I shot it, Victor got back on his feet and torched it again. We got back to the Sanatorium, he locked the door and said '** We'll stay here for the night'_

**_The next day we headed back to the cable car station and he said '_** _So now you know why I shouldn’t tell anyone about this, but… here if you really feel like telling somebody' **then he gave me that disc I showed you earlier. We both got in the cable car and got down from the mountain, when we got back again it was police all over the place and rangers for some reason. They were here for Victor, I tried my best to defend him, to stop them from taking him in but they took him."**_ Sam then interrupted " ** _And then you worked with the rangers for a time, but what did you do after Connor sent you home?"_** Tycho responded " ** _I got drunk, so drunk that I passed out. But when I passed out I had a dream, I was at the lodge with Beth and she talked to me '_** _What have you done Tycho? Do you miss me?' **and I answered while crying** 'Yes… I miss you so much Beth, everything I've done has been for you **' she looked disappointed and said '** I know that you've been looking for us long, but that is no excuse to kidnap someone and ask them to kill you. You've become reckless and cruel. But I'll forgive you if you do this for me: Promise me that you'll look after them.' **I asked who and she said '** Our friends and my family.'_

**_I dried my eyes, hugged her and said_** _'I promise I'll look after them' **then she smiled and said** 'I love you Tycho' **I said** 'I love you too Beth' **then she kissed me and I woke up. From then on I knew, Terrance was gone. From then on I was Tycho."**_ He grabbed his right sleeve and dragged his jacket up to his elbow and showed her a tattoo that said ' _Hannah and Beth 1996/1995-2014 *I promise I'll look after them*'_ then Tycho said " ** _So I have kept my promise so far, and I will see this through. You see Sam? It wasn't Mike or Emily or even Jessica that got them killed, I did. If I hadn't asked Mike that day, none of this would have happened. That's Butterfly Effect for you"_**

Sam gasped and looked in the backseats and saw that they all were awake, they had overheard everything he said. From that point it was all quiet for the rest of

the ride.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Until Dawn: The Lost Remains

**_ _ **

 

**_Ok so I know this Chapter is short but this is going to be a build up to the next chapter and for the ending._ **

# Chapter 4: The Return to the Mountain

_Near the entrance to Blackwood Mountain's Cable Car Station_

Tycho saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Blackwood Pines', he looked at Sam and saw she was asleep. He turned off the car engine and gently poked Sam and said " ** _Sam, wake up. We're here._** " Then he turned to the others in the backseats, " ** _Guys wake up, we're here now_** " Chris woke up and notice Ashley was leaning on him again, he smiled and asked " ** _You sure I can just relax a little bit more?_** " then he looked at Ashley, Tycho saw the way he looked at her and he chuckled then said " ** _Okay, you guys stay here for a while. I'm gonna scope the place out a little bit._** "

Tycho got out of the car and carefully closed the door. He walked down the road until he had the entrance in sight, then he saw exactly what he expected; Police cars and police tape on the entrance.

At the same time in the car; Chris asked Sam " ** _Hey what was that you and Tycho talked about earlier?_** " she responded " ** _I asked him what he did after the incident last year, and that you heard him say… that was it._** " She yawned and continued " ** _I'm getting worried about him, all those things he said. It makes me think that Connor may be right; He doesn't care about himself anymore._** " Chris then said " ** _Yeah well maybe… I don't know. But I think he'll be better once we get Josh back… right?_** " she replied " ** _I think he's going back there for Beth mostly, but even so… yeah. I hope he'll be better._** " Then Tycho came back to the car, he jumped in and looked in the backseats. They were all still sleeping, then he blew his air horn and yelled " ** _WAKE THA FUCK UP!!!_** " they all woke up immediately, then Tycho continued " ** _Ok you sleepy lovebirds, there are police over there now. I saw two cars and police tape over the gate entrance, so this might complicate things._** " Emily yawned and asked " ** _Well what's your plan to get in without getting caught?_** " he thought for a second. He looked in his mirror and got an idea and said " ** _Ok I have a plan, it may not be the best idea but I think it'll work._** " He jumped out of the car again and went to his trunk and started to count boxes that contained Ranger Uniforms, he had 7 uniforms and 7 backpacks . So he opened the door to the backseats and said " ** _Ok, my plan is this…"_**

_4 Minutes later_

Tycho looked at them all and said " ** _Yep, they'll go for this… definitely_** " they all had a Ranger uniform on them. Emily complained " ** _Wow this was your plan? I think I'd rather have a bear costume on instead of this, and this I a Man's uniform too."_** Tycho said " ** _Well I was out of uniform's for Girls, but you could always ask any of the other girls to switch with you. Or even ask if there's room for 2 in it."_** Then he laughed and even some of the others chuckled a little bit.

They walked towards the entrance, on the way Tycho said " ** _Ok when we get in contact with them just let me do the talking ok_**?" Sam and everyone else nodded except for Emily who rolled her eyes.

They got closer and closer, then an officer saw them and said " ** _Hold it there, this area is restricted for the moment._** " Then Tycho said " ** _Good afternoon officer, the name is Terrance Baker Senior Ranger of the Ranger service for Blackwood county. I'm going up there with some new recruits, to teach them some basics and to investigate something we caught under our surveillance_** " the officer looked at Tycho then the others and asked " ** _Do you have any documents to confirm that?_** " Tycho nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. The officer examined it thorough, then he looked up again and asked " ** _What about them?_** " he pointed his finger at the rest of them. Tycho said " ** _They're recruits, they haven’t earned the badge, meaning they don't have documents yet. But if they prove themselves today, then they will be rewarded with documents and badges."_** The officer gave him back his documents and said " ** _Y'all can pass, and if you see any other officers up there tell them to get back down here. They've been gone for a long time now._** " Tycho looked down to the ground worried and said " ** _Will do officer_** "

They arrived at the station. Tycho said " ** _Ok, this car can't take more than 4 persons that a time so… Jess, Ashley, Matt and Chris. You guys go first, the rest of you; we need to talk_** " the first group hopped on the cable car then Sam sent them away. Tycho grabbed a table and took out a map of the mountain and said " ** _Ok, so there are 5 tasks we have once we get up there. The first 2 should be easy but the other once… well not so easy._**

**_So our first task is; Getting up to the lodge to collect Hannah, she might just be ashes or just burned flesh. But we are bringing her back the way she is regardless._ **

**_Our second task is; to get Wolfy out of here, Mike that will be the first thing you will do._ **

**_Now these next tasks will be a little more difficult so…_ **

**_Our third task: We need to find those officers that went missing, I have a feeling that Josh may have eaten them already. But we gotta know for sure_ **

**_And speaking of Josh, our Forth task is: To get him back, that is something I need to do, if he's a Wendigo then I should be the one to get him. And I think Chris want to join on that too._ **

**_And finally… our last task is: To collect Victor and Beth, I'm sure that they are both just dead so… Emily you take someone with you and get Beth, Sam you said you saw where Victor was… then you take someone with you and get him. And both of you… don't worry about the mines, its daytime so you'll be safe. Any questions?"_ **

**_"Yes, what if someone doesn't want to join on one of the tasks?"_** Sam asked, he responded **_"Then I'll do the task alone, but I think we will have volunteers when it comes to the easy tasks"_** then Emily asked **_"If I'm going to get Beth I want either you or Matt to come with me for protection"_** he looked at her and said **_"Ok, we'll figure it out once we get up there"_**

_Meanwhile in the cable car_

Chris and Ashley were sitting on the seats and looking down while Jessica and Matt was leaning against the windows on each side looking out. Matt shaked his head and said **_"I can't believe that we're going back here again, 10 hours ago no less. Feels like more than just 10 hours, feels like freaking days "_** then Jessica said **_"To me it feels like I'm being called back here, like if… there is a voice in the mountain screaming_** _'You're ours now Jessica' **and… you know what; Fuck this place."**_

As Jessica and Matt talked about their opinions on their return to the mountain, Ashley looked up to Chris. He was switching between looking sad and suspicious, she gently poked him and he looked up to her. She gave him the ' _Don't worry I'm her for you'_ look on her faceand he smiled back. Then he got up from his seat and sat next to her and put his hands around her back, then he asked her **_"So… what is your honest opinion on this?"_** her smile disappeared a little then she said **_"Well… I really don't like this Chris, and it's not just going back to this mountain but also that we are here to get Josh back… if we can even get him back, I mean... what Tycho told us about him made me take a little pity on him. But if I'm being completely honest; I feel like I'm trying to run away. So I don't end up in prison. What if we can't bring Josh back or find evidence that Wendigos are real?"_** she was almost sobbing while confessing, then Chris hugged her and said **_"Shh… hey it's ok. We'll be fine, I'm sure Tycho won't let us down. But no matter what happens up here now, know that I'm here with you"_**  she smiled again then Chris let go of her and he sat with his elbow on his knees. Ashley did the same, then she grabbed his hand, they leaned on each other and held hands while smiling to one another. They sat like that the rest of the ride.

 

_10 seconds away from the mountain_

**_"Ok here we go, it's safe right? Yeah of course it's safe now. Tycho said they only hunt at night"_** Matt whispered to himself. Then the car stopped and the doors opened, they all took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Chris said _" **I'll send the car back to the others, and ah… should we wait or look around?"**_  Ashley suggested **_"I think its best we wait for the rest, besides what would we be looking around here for? It's just the same as we left."_** Chris pointed his finger at her and said **_"ahh… yeah. Good point"_** then he sent the car back.

_At the same time down on the ground_

**_"…Ok I just need to get something else from the car, I'll be right back"_** Tycho said while walking back to his car. Then Emily asked the others **_"Am I the only one that thinks this plan is crazy? I mean he is asking us to go down into the fucking mines again."_** Sam responded **_"I don't like it either, but I can't think anything else that will help him."_** Mike asked confused **_"Him? You're here for Tycho?"_** Sam responded **_"To begin with I came here for Josh, but after he told me  all about what he did since Beth died I figured that… Looking for Josh up there is a shot in the dark, but Tycho… he is really showing that he's not afraid to go up here again and that worries me."_** She rubbed her face and took a deep breath and continued **_"But even so, nothing has changed, we are still here to get Josh and all that other stuff. But look out for him, I want us all to get out of here."_** Then Tycho got back with 4 walkie-talkie's in his hand, then he notice the car was back and said **_"Ah… perfect timing everybody on board"_** everyone got on board, then Tycho handed them 1 talkie each and said **_"Here… since we might end up separating from the rest we should stay in contact, we'll discuss teams when we get up there"_**

****

_10 minutes later in the cable car station (Mountain side)_

They stepped out of the car and Tycho signaled them all into station and took out his map on the table and said **_"Ok so we have already planned ahead a little, but… there are some things I should go through with everyone first. I will tell what I will do first and then I'll let these guys fill you in on the rest afterwards. So my first task will be to get Josh back, that means I will work around this area"_** he said while pointing his finger on the map ** _"and for that I can take volunteers."_** He finished. Chris raised his hand and said **_"You got your first volunteer here, I want to help get him back"_**

**_"My task will be to get that flamethrower guys corpse back and for that I'll need at least 1 person to help me"_** Sam said, Ashley looked at her and said **_"I even wanna imagine what he looks like now, but I'll help you with that…*yuck*"_**

**_"I need to go to the Sanatorium to get Wolfy back"_** Mike continued ** _,_** then Jessica asked **_"Who's Wolfy?"_** he just shook his head and said **_"It's a long story babe, don't worry. I think I can do it alone but I wouldn't mind a volunteer to help"_** Jessica smiled and said **_"Well you found your volunteer right here Debbie Downer"_**

**_"And I'm going into the mines to find Beth, but I'm not doing this without someone else with me."_** Emily finished, Matt patted her on her shoulder and she startled a bit (Cause of the bite)then he said **_"I'll go with you"_**

****

**_"Ok so everyone knows what their gonna do now? And also, those officers that went missing… if you see anything call it in on the walkie, and when you're done we meet back here. And Mike… we got another thing to do when we're done with these first tasks._ **

_**But before any of us go to do each task… we are all going up to the Lodge to get Hannah.** "_  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Until Dawn: The Lost Remains

**_ _ **

 

**_In this chapter I've decided to try something new called P.O.V (Point Of View), basically that means you will read from the thoughts of the characters, example:_ **

**_Chris P.O.V_ **

**_-I wasn't sure what to make out of this, that Josh forced me to shoot the girls that I had a huge crush on-_ **

___**_This chapter will be the next last one for the main story, I'm going to do an epilogue when the story is over. I also saw that I had a lot of mistakes on my previous Chapter with grammar and all that… so I'll try to do better on this one._ ** _ _ _

__**_And ONE last thing, I know that the spark of this fanfiction is wearing off (Meaning it's not so cool anymore) so I'll try to just sum it all up in 2 more chapters (This one being one of them)_ ** _ _

__**_Hope you enjoy_ ** _ _

#  __Chapter 5: A Promise to Keep_ _

__Sam P.O.V_ _

___- **I shuttered at the thought of seeing what was left of Hannah, every step closer to the lodge felt like stepping on a nail mat. As we were walking towards the lodge I saw fear in Ashley's face, but I couldn't blame her for being frightened. Seeing a monster that almost killed you would scare anyone , but I envied Ashley for coming back here with us. I could basically say that for everyone… well expect Tycho. I wanted him off this mountain so he won't hurt himself, and even still he took all the risk instead of us-**_ _ _

###  ___Lodge 18.00 (6 pm)_ _ _

__They all stood before the lodge and saw what was left of the it, some of it was still left… but mostly the parts that wasn't near the explosion. The part that was part of the explosion was just full of ash, burn marks and all of it being really unstable._ _

__Tycho took off his backpack and pulled out a shotgun (It’s the same type of shotgun that Mike had in the Sanatorium) then he walked slowly towards the entrance and leaned next to the door. He looked at the rest and said ** _"Nobody move or say anything"_** they nodded then stood still like a statue, then Tycho slammed the door and put his ear to the door and listened for a sound… but didn't hear anything. Then he nodded to the rest of the group and said **_"It's clear, let's go have a look"_** then Emily said **_"Ahh… no thank you, I think you're fine going in without me"_** then Tycho said **_"Fine, anyone else want to stay outside?"_** Jessica, Matt, Mike and Ashley raised their hands, then Tycho continued _" **Ok Sam, Chris… let's go."**__ _

__**Chris P.O.V** _ _

__**_-I wasn't holding breath in anticipation to go in and look for Wendigo-Hannah, but I thought about what Sam said about Tycho. And she is right… I mean I haven't seen him in a long time but he has changed… really changed. He calls himself Tycho… I remembered when he was Terrance, he was my other best friend and now he has become a suicidal degenerate. I need to talk to him… I need to talk to him about something important-_ ** _ _

__They walked in and saw burned wood all over the place, the wood was cracking and it reeked of both flesh and firewood. Then Tycho asked ** _"Ok… Sam?  Do you know where Hannah might be now?"_** Sam nodded and replied **_"Yeah it's right next to the door under the stairs in the living room"_** they walked carefully and watched each step to avoid not falling down into the basement. Then they finally made it into the living room, Sam looked towards the door and saw Hannah's Wendigo body burned and some of the limbs torn apart, her right arm and her head was the only things still attached to the torso, she sobbed and got on her knees. Then Tycho came and saw the body, he shed a tear and said _" **Oh no… god. Hannah? Don't worry sis, we're getting you out of here.** "__ _

__**Tycho P.O.V** _ _

**_-I looked at her and saw the girl I used to call sister, as hard as it was for me to find her dead or even a Wendigo… I tried to imagine Hannah the way I remembered her, instead of the monster she had become. I asked Sam to move aside so I could try to pick her up, she moved aside and I went down on my knees and reached for her hand. At the very second I grabbed her right hand and pulled, I saw the tattoo on her shoulder and saw a flashback of Hannah from when she walked into mine and Beth's room, that night before they disappeared. I dropped her hand, then I burst into tears and cried hard.-_ ** ___  
_ _ _

_____Sam comforted Tycho and said while crying ** _"I know… it so horrible, but we gotta get her out of here. Chris could you give us a hand here?"_** Chris walked towards them and saw Hannah, he looked down to the floor sad. Then he reached for Hannah's arm and lifted her upper body, Tycho got back on his feet, then grabbed her legs and lifted her up. When they got outside with the body, the others gasped and got closer as Chris and Tycho carried Hannah's corpse out. Tycho dried his eyes and looked at Emily and Mike and said with  an angry tone **_"You see? This is what 'just a prank' can do to the victim. Right now I'd compare you 2 to Chris Hargensen from 'Carrie'. And just so you know; this was humiliation. You got shit for brains if you think this was from a fucking PRANK."_** They all started to cry. Ashley hugged onto Chris while Jessica did the same to Mike and Matt put his hand on Emily's left shoulder. Emily cried and looked at Tycho, she said **_"I'm so sorry, I never wanted this to happen. I'm so sorry Hannah. Matt lets go find Beth… I don't wanna see this"_** then Tycho reminded them **_"Remember to stay in contact on the walkie-talkie"_** Matt turned his head and gave him a nod before they were out of sight._ _ _ _ _

__Mike said while softly sobbing ** _"We'll be on our way now as well"_** Jessica let go of him and said while drying her eyes **_"Yeah… I'm ready to go."_** Tycho nodded and told Mike **_"Remember… I'll need your help for something else after you're done."_** Mike nodded, strapped his backpack and signaled Jessica._ _

__Chris asked _**"Well shouldn't we go find Josh?"** _ then Sam said **_"We can't just leave Hannah here, I think we should carry her to the cable car station."_** Tycho agreed _" **Yeah… let do that. I got a body bag in my backpack, we'll tuck her in the bag at the station"**__ _

___ _

###  ___Back at the station_ _ _

__They had just finished putting Hannah in a body bag and now it was time to go find Josh and Victor, so Tycho asked ** _"Sam could you point me to where you saw Josh last on this map?"_** she responded **_"No need, the last place I saw Josh was by the place where that Victor guy was hanging, so we'll go there together"_** Tycho nodded and picked up his backpack._ _

__**_Chris P.O.V_ ** _ _

__**_-While Tycho was stuffing Hannah inside that body bag I was talking to Ashley about Josh, she had seen me looking at the ground  thinking of what I'll do when I see him again. She looked worried about me, I wouldn't blame her for it and she should. I assured her that I was fine, but I was really FAR away from fine. After I saw what happened to Victor, I couldn't get the thought out of my head of Josh being any worse than that… he could be dead or decapitated or skinned alive or… worse. Tycho thinks he's a Wendigo, why? And how can he 'reanimate his body'? These were questions I needed answers to.-_ ** _ _

__**_"The fastest way is probably the way I got out, but I climbed out and it was a long drop"_** Sam said to Tycho and he said **_"I've got rope in my backpack… actually you all have ropes in your backpacks along with rations, flares, binoculars, pickaxes and water. So we should be fine with that"_**_ _

__Then they started to walk towards the shed, on the road Chris got flashes of the last time he was here… running away from the Wendigo. He was walking right behind Sam as she was leading them to the hole she climbed out of, with Ashley behind him and Tycho behind her._ _

__Then the shed was in sight, Sam walked past the shed…but Chris froze as he looked at the pool of blood from Victor, his face was completely blank while starring at the blood. Ashley asked ** _"Chris? What's wrong?"_** , then she saw the blood and asked **_"Chris why are you looking at that?"_** he looked at her terrified and said while Tycho got closer to hear _" **This is where that Flamethrower guy died… his head got chopped off right in front of me** " _Tycho looked at the blood and asked **_"THIS is where he died?"_** Chris nodded and said **_"We were out here looking for Josh in that shed, he was gone. So we headed back except that… we stopped because of a noise he heard, then the thing jumped out and chopped his head off. So I ran… I just ran away."_** Tycho saw that this was hard for him to tell so he said **_"You did what you had to… I won't blame you for that and Victor wouldn't either. Even though he wouldn't have wanted any of you to come back here again, he would understand the situation you were in. Let's just collect him and go."_**_ _

__Sam went back to the others and asked _" **Why are you all standing here? It's this way… uhh whose blood is that?" "Victor's"**_ Tycho said and continued **_"Let's go, we won't find anyone standing here and looking at someone else's blood"_**_ _

___ _

###  ___Meanwhile on the trail to the Sanatorium_ _ _

__**_"…So I followed him to this Sanatorium in hope to find him and… I thought you died in that fall. Sorry that I didn't try to find you"_** Mike said to Jessica while walking, Jessica said **_"It's fine, I thought I was dead too… until I woke up and saw Matt, but what did you do to Emily? She seems to be angry at you about something."_** Mike sighed and asked _" **You want the short version or the long one?** " _she responded **_"Well I think this is a long way to go so… the long version"_**  _ _

__**_"Well… when I came back from the Sanatorium I met Sam, she had been chased by the Psycho… we found out it was Josh. Chris and Ashley were there too… strapped to chairs and had these saw blades above them, when Josh took off his mask and said it was all a prank… I got so mad at him. I thought he had killed you, so me and Chris took him to the shed and tied him up. I stayed while Chris went back to inform the others, then later I heard a scream so I went back to the lodge. It was Emily… she said that there was a monster after us, then a guy came into the lodge and explained what this was about… then I realized those monsters were the ones that took you. Then I told them where Josh was… Chris wanted to get him back so the guy followed him, later Chris came back running in panic and the guy was dead according to Chris. We hid in the basement and we thought we were safe, then Ashley saw a bite from the Wendigo on Emily's shoulder. We thought she was going to turn into one of those things"_** he panted and Jessica asked ** _"Why did you think that?"_** and Mike continued **_"Because the guy said that when someone resorts to cannibalism the spirits of the Wendigo shall be unleashed, so I thought if Emily had been bitten she would turn into a Wendigo and kill us. But when I talked to Tycho earlier he said that the bite was harmless… that Emily would have to eat someone in order to change. Jess… I fucked up."_** She looked down to the ground and said **_"Sounds like you went through hell when I was knocked out down in the mines. And don't worry about Emily, she may not forgive you but what more can you do than say sorry?"_** he looked at her and said **_"I don't know Jess, by the way… it's Emily. So saying sorry will obviously not be enough for her. So I WILL say sorry, but other than that… the rest is something she'll just have to get over"_**_ _

__Then they saw the Sanatorium, they walked down the hill and went up towards the entrance and saw Wolfy by the fence laying down in the snow. Mike saw him, whistled at him and said _" **Wolfy! Come here boy!"**_ Wolfy got up and ran to Mike. Wolfy stood up to try to lick Mike's face, while Mike clapped and cuddled with him. Jessica asked **_"So this is that dog you and Tycho were talking about? What was his name again? Wolfy?"_** Mike nodded and said to Wolfy **_"It's time to get out of here boy, we're gonna meet Tycho! You wanna do that, huh? You wanna meet Tycho?"_** Wolfy barked and wiggled his tail, Mike smiled and laughed while he stood up again. At the same time Jessica was looking at the Sanatorium and asked **_"What's in there?"_** and Mike responded **_"Oh you don't wanna know. Trust me babe… that is the last place you'd EVER want to visit. Now… let's go back to the others."_** She turned away from the building and said **_"Yeah ok… that place smells burned anyway."_**_ _

__

###  ___10 Minutes ago near the Lodge_ _ _

__**_"… Matt lets go find Beth… I don't wanna see this"_** Emily said while walking away from the group with Matt next to her, they heard Tycho say **_"Remember to stay in contact on the walkie-talkie"_** she just kept on walking while Matt nodded to the group. Matt faltered behind a bit, but she kept on walking._ _

__**_Emily P.O.V_ ** _ _

__**_-When I saw that burned body… I felt like a dagger had pierced through my heart and soul, every step I took felt like walking into a burning prison cell in hell and the devil stood at the end and said_ ** _'Welcome Home Emily'. **I have felt bad before for what happened to Hannah and Beth, but this was different. It's was like waiting for your test results at class, you think you did a little bad and expect a C but the teacher return with your test and gives you an F… and he also points out everything you did wrong and why… because it didn't matter what I thought was right, what mattered was; what was actually right. So I pulled a prank on Hannah, someone I didn't really have anything against. Just because she had feelings for someone that I was with, and my answer was to humiliate her right in front of him, all because of what she was is thinking! What kind of person am I?... I don't want this anymore, I will remember… but I won't stay like this anymore. Just hold on Beth I'm getting you home-**_ _ _

__Matt came running through the woods trying to stop Emily, he finally catched up to her. Matt grabbed Emily's hand and said ** _"Emily slow down… hey hold up"_** she stopped and looked at him. He continued **_"Em please stay close, I don't know where this place is. You know forget about Tycho ok? He's just trying to make you feel worse about…"_** Emily cut him off **_"Matt… He's right. What happened to Hannah and Beth was our fault, he has every right to be mad at me… so don't defend me in this. Now let's go find Beth, it's this way. Come on"_** Matt looked confused. Emily actually let it go, the Emily he remember would immediately talk shit about someone that insulted her. He scratched his head and followed her._ _

___ _

###  ___20 minutes later at the elevator to the mines (where Emily was bit. and if you find it difficult to picture this in your head just think the whole Emily sequence in the mines backwards to the point she finds Beth's head)_ _ _

__**_"It's down here, just hope the power lasts 2 trips"_** Emily said while stepping on the platform with Matt next to her, she pulled the lever and the elevator descended._ _

__The elevator stopped and they stepped off, they walked through the gap and climbed up the slide (Reminder: Emily turned back instead of hiding) then they walked towards the other elevator. Then Matt asked ** _"You sure you know where we're going?"_** she nodded and said **_"Yes I'm pretty sure I know where we are, like for instance… there's a broken bridge right around here that we'll have to jump across."_** They walked around the corner and saw the bridge, Emily looked at Matt and smiled._ _

__They leaped over to the other side and walked until they reached the elevator, they stepped on the platform and pulled the lever again and they descended further down into the mines. ** _"I'm not sure about you but… I really prefer not to go further down than this Em, I mean those Wendigos could still be in the mines even if it is daylight."_** Matt stated and asked _" **How much further is Beth anyway?** " _Emily responded **_"When this elevator stops we go left through a door and keep going into a corner, then we'll find Beth's head."_** Matt shivered at the though and said **_"Beth's he… uh god. That sound so sick, but what about the rest of Beth?"_** she responded **_"I only found her head, I don't know where the rest of her body is"_**_ _

__The elevator stopped, they stepped off the platform and turned left through the door and walked to the corner where Beth's head was laying down rotted and moldy. ** _"Oh my god… ah no, I'm sorry for what we did Beth"_** Matt said while he looked at the head of his old friend_ _

__**_Matt P.O.V_ ** _ _

__**_-It was unbearable to see what was left of Beth, when we talked about getting Beth back I expected to find her whole body buried or just laying down somewhere, but… only her head? That was something I wasn't prepared for, I feel stinging in my stomach and it spread though my hands and my head. I didn't like the feeling, but I accept it… I know when something is my fault, and I am partly to blame for this. I'm so sorry for what happened to you Beth.-_ ** _ _

__Matt asked _" **How are we going to get her out of here? I mean do we just carry her head out or… what?"**_ Emily responded **_"Tycho gave me a body bag made for heads, we just put her in that and get out of here."_** She pulled out the bag from her backpack, folded it out and unzipped it. Then she looked at Matt and said **_"Well pick it up Matt, I'll hold the bag while you pick up the head"_** he put his left hand to his face and covered his nose and mouth while his right hand reached out for the head, then he removed the beanie and grabbed the hair and lifted it up. He lowered it down and gently placed it into the bag, then Emily zipped the bag and handed it to Matt. Then they headed back to the elevator, they stepped on the platform and Emily pulled the lever… but the elevator didn't move._ _

__**_"oh no WHAT! Come on go you stupid piece of shit! Nooo!"_** Emily screamed, Matt asked **_"Do you know any other way out?"_** Emily responded **_"Other than the hole that the tower fell… no"_** Matt said **_"Well let's look around then."_** They walked past the way they picked up Beth's head and kept walking into the mines, then they saw a way that was blocked by fences and Emily said **_"Hey we can try to get past this way right? I think Tycho left something in our backpack that we can use."_** Matt put the bag on the ground and took off his backpack and searched through it, he found a pickaxe there… so he pulled it out and said **_"This shall do the trick."_** then he pried off the holsters until the fence fell off (This is that fenced cave the you can find between **BETH'S CROSS** and **HANNAH'S LOCKET** , not the one you open to proceed into the game but the one closer to the cross) they walked into the cave and found another fence. Matt pried off the holsters on that fence as well and ended up at a water wheel (This is the location where Sam finds **HANNAH'S DIARY** and where Josh dies/or in this case got taken away)_ _

__Then they looked across the pitch of water and saw Sam and Ashley._ _

___ _

###  ___10 minutes ago near the shed_ _ _

__**_"Ok it's just beyond this pitch, then there is a hole in the ground we have to climb down"_** Sam said to the others, Ashley responded **_"I'm not good at climbing down things"_** Tycho patted her on the back and said **_"Don't worry… we all have lots rope in our backpacks, we can just tie it up by a tree and descend like that."_** Ashley nodded and said **_"Yeah that'd be preferable, also can go around the pitch instead of into it?"_** they all nodded in agreement and walked around it. Sam and Ashley walked in front while Chris and Tycho walked behind them. Then Chris asked **_"Hey Tycho… why are you helping us really?"_** Tycho responded **_"Because I made a promise to Beth to look after you, you're all in trouble and I can't just let this slide. Besides I would love nothing more than to see you 'JACK' survive this shipwreck and go live happily ever after with 'ROSE'."_** Chris looked confused at him and asked **_"What are you talking about?"_** he chuckled and said **_"Titanic… you know that movie? You're 'Jack' and Ashley is 'Rose', wouldn't you like to see what would have happened if they both survived?"_** Chris snorted and said **_"Yeah right… that's a little weird but I think I'll stick to the promise part instead… so I can deal with the Jack/Rose thing by myself"_** Tycho laughed and said **_"Alright man, suit yourself"_**_ _

__Ahead of them Ashley asked Sam ** _"Sam… do you think Chris likes me? I mean like not as a friend but… you know; LIKE likes me?"_** Sam replied **_"Ashley… the whole group has seen you 2, we all know that both of you has feelings for the other. Besides didn't he take a bullet for you when Josh were pranking you?"_** Ashley scoffed and said **_"Yeah but that wasn't real, the gun was firing blanks."_** Sam continued _" **But what if it was real? What if he actually died? None of you knew about the gun until Josh told you about it, so that means Chris was willing to die for you… doesn't that show you that he cares for you?"**_ Ashley gasped and said **_"Yes… you're right. He really cares about me! Thank you Sam"_** then she hugged her and looked at Chris with a smile._ _

__They had arrived at the hole, Tycho told everyone ** _"Take your ropes out of your backpacks and give them to me"_** he started to strap the ropes together and tied them up hard. Chris and Ashley walked closer to the edge and tried to look down, then Chris said **_"Wow careful… that very far down."_** Ashley responded ** _"Yeah let's go back so we don't fall into this pit."_** Tycho was done tying the ropes together and asked **_"Who wants to go first?"_** Sam volunteered to go first, she strapped the rope around her waist and walked closer to the edge. Then she kicked off the wall and rappelled down, she reached the bottom and yelled **_"Ok it's clear, come down!"_** then she went into the cave and explored for a bit, Tycho heard her and said **_"Ashley you're up"_** Tycho tied the rope around her waist and reassured **_"Don't worry about the rope ok… this rope is made to lift 10 tons, you'll be fine."_** She nodded and carefully walked towards the edge,  she leaned backwards and saw Chris smiling to her, she smiled back as she disappeared down the hole. She looked down and got a little dizzy. Then she finally landed on the ground and yelled **_"Ok I'm down"_**_ _

__Tycho turned to Chris and said ** _"You heard her Jack… your turn. Go  get her "_** Chris faked a laugh and strapped himself up and rappelled down, he reached the bottom and saw Ashley standing there smiling ** _,_** he smiled back then untied himself and yelled **_"It's clear! Come down Tycho!"_** then he turned to Ashley again, suddenly Ashley kissed him and said **_"Thank you for taking that bullet for me and for everything else… Thank you Chris"_** he smiled and said **_"Of course Ash, I'd do it again if I had to cause… I found out during this attack and since that prank that… I really care about you, and I always will."_** She smiled and said ** _"I really care about you too Chris… so you better come back to me after you've gotten Josh of here!"_** he responded **_"Oh believe me… I WILL come back to you"_** then they kissed again, at the same time Sam was returning from her exploring in the caves and Tycho was on his way down. They both saw them  kissing together and they approached them as quiet as possible, they were smiling as well._ _

__Then Tycho stamped to the ground so Ashley got scared and stepped away from Chris, then Tycho said ** _"Oh sorry… didn't mean to stop you guys from doing your business cause… that was really cute."_** Chris said **_"No it's fine… besides we have a job to do right? We gotta find Josh."_** Then Tycho asked **_"Alright… Sam where was it you saw Josh last?"_** Sam looked around and said **_"I last saw him here."_** Tycho pulled out his shotgun and a tranquilizer gun and said **_"Ok I'll go first, you guys stand behind me"_**_ _

__Tycho walked slowly through the door and looked around the corner, he saw Victor's corpse along the officers hanging on the hooks with their heads missing. He said ** _"Oh god… Victor… and the officers? Jeez Josh, you bastard"_** then the others walked into the room and saw the bodies, Ashley said **" _Oh my god… repulsive, repulsive, repulsive!"_**_ _

__Then a noise came from the end of the cave and got closer, Tycho whispered loudly ** _"Everyone hide"_** then the noise got closer and closer until it ended with a cannibalistic Josh stepping into the room, he sniffed, looked around and screeched out loud. They were all hidden, they carefully peeked out of their hiding spots… and then they finally saw him, his jaw had been extended with sharp teeth and his fingers were longer and sharper.  Ashley and Sam gasped when they laid their eyes on him, then Tycho loaded his shotgun and readied his tranquilizer gun._ _

__He aimed at his head with the tranq and fired, Josh screamed and got closer to Tycho. Then Tycho grabbed his shotgun and shot him away, then he ran to the rope. Josh ran after him… but he didn't get far, as he chased Tycho into the mine he felt sleepy and couldn't resist it._ _

__Then he fell to the ground and passed out, Tycho put his guns back into his pack and said ** _"It's all clear now, come on out"_** they got out of their hiding spots and approached Tycho and Josh. Chris got on his knees and sobbed._ _

__**_Chris P.O.V_ ** _ _

__**_-When I got closer to Josh I turned his head to get a better look at him… and what I saw was unbelievable. I barely recognized him… my old friend… he was a monster. I couldn't bear to look at him, but I felt nothing but sorrow and regret. Sorrow for what had happened to him and Regret for everything I said to him, he didn't deserve this. I just hope that Tycho actually can reverse his reanimation.-_ ** _ _

__Then Tycho told Sam and Ashley ** _"Could you 2 get down Victor and those two officers?"_** they nodded and went back into the room. Then they heard a noise coming from further into the room, they thought it sounded like a fence. They walked further in and looked around the door and saw Matt and Emily._ _

__

__TO BE CONTINUED…_ _

__Next Chapter will be the last so… hope you enjoyed_ _

__

__

__PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK AND I'LL RELEASE THE LAST CHAPTER SOON._ _


	6. Until Dawn: The Lost Remains

_** ** _

 

_**A quick note: This IS the last Chapter of this Fanfiction, but I will write an epilogue when this is over. And the ending of this Chapter will end in a cliffhanger, but I will tie up loose ends in the Epilogue.** _

_**I've also expanded the page a little so it won't be so hard to see what it says.** _

_**Also… not so long ago I asked you what kind of ending you wanted for this story, but none of you responded so I decided to do both a Sad and Happy Ending. This chapter will have the Sad ending and the Epilogue will have the Happy Ending.** _

 

Final Chapter: The Lone Wolf

(Reminder: They are still in the area where Sam and Mike finds Josh in the game)

Emily and Matt just hopped up from the pitch with the body bag and their legs soaked by the freezing cold water, then Emily said " ** _Jeez that's definitely the coldest freaking water I've ever walked through_** " Matt chuckled and said " ** _Yeah…  this may not the coldest water I've ever been in. But I'll admit… this is the filthiest water I've ever stepped in_** " then Sam said " ** _Ok, so… careful when you go into that room. Those officers and the flamethrower dude is hanging there dead._** "

They got really quiet for a second, then Matt said " ** _Ok, we'll watch our step…_** " then they walked through the door. When they saw the bodies they both covered their noses and tried not to look at the bodies. They walked into the area where Tycho and Chris was preparing to lift Josh out of the mine, they had tied a rope under both arms and around his waist. " ** _Ok I'll climb up and lift up Josh and those bodies, so just wait for…_** "

Tycho was cut off by Matt " ** _Hey… there you are, I thought we'd never find you._** "

Then Tycho continued " ** _Well you got lucky I guess, Chris? Could you go check on Sam and Ashley? I'll be with you as soon as I get Josh ready for a trip out of this hellhole_** "

Chris walked over to Sam and Ashley with the 2 remaining body bags and another 3 bags that was made for heads, they had already gotten the officers down and was working on getting Victor down. Chris walked through the door and saw them lifting Victor of the hook, he turned around and almost threw up.

Then he was finally free from the hook, then Sam asked " ** _Chris… could you pack those 2 in the bags?_** " he nodded, but asked " ** _Could we pack him instead? I really don't like to see HIM like that, besides… he's been decomposed longer than those officers have_** " Sam responded " ** _Yeah whatever just… pack them in already_** ". Chris walked over to Victor and unzipped the bag and gave it to Ashley, then he asked " ** _Could you hold it open for me? Also I might need someone to grab his legs while I lift his arms_** " she nodded, she wanted to smile to him as well… but she knew this was no smiling matter. Chris grabbed his arms and Ashley grabbed his legs, " ** _1…2…3_** " Chris counted as they both lifted him up and placed him on the body bag, then he wrapped it up and zipped it. Then they did the same with the first officer.

Sam collected the heads and put them gently in a bag each, when she was done Chris and Ashley had just finished bagging the first officer with the last body bag. Then they all grabbed a bag each and dragged/carried them over to Tycho.

Tycho had just finished strapping up Josh and saw the others approach with a body bag each, then he counted the bags and saw only 5… so then he asked " ** _Aren't we missing one?_** " Sam put down the bags and said " ** _Yeah but… we're 1 bag short, we'll need another._** " Tycho responded " ** _Ok I'll get him, he'll be the next one up after Josh_** "

_5 minutes later_

" ** _Ok… 3 bodies, 3 heads and 1 Josh. I think we got all of them_** " Tycho said, then Emily said " ** _Tycho… wait._** " He turned to her and saw Matt holding a bag. " ** _Is that… her?_** " Matt nodded and Tycho demanded " ** _Here… give it to me!_** " Matt handed the bag over to Tycho, then he unzipped the bag and saw his girlfriends head, molded and decomposed. He got on his knees and cried " ** _Oh no… no no no no, BETH! oh my god no. What did they do to you?!_** " the others sobbed quietly, they partly felt the pain he was going through, he continued " ** _I'm so sorry Beth… *sniff* I love you so much. Don't worry babe… I'm here now. I'm gonna get you home._** " Then he zipped the bag up and dried his eyes, Sam asked " ** _Tycho… you okay?_** " he responded " ** _I'm fine just… give me a second_** "

Tycho sat down on a rock and he tried to collect himself, he had finally found his girlfriend and the rest of her missing family members. He was broken, he drifted away from the cave and ended up deep within his own subconscious… and realized that they were  all dead. Even though he knew all along that Beth and Hannah couldn't possibly have survived this long, considering both Victor had told him about the night they disappeared and the odds of either Hannah or Beth even surviving without food for several months or even surviving the fall… but seeing them both dead was heartbreaking for him and finding them was the only comfort he found. He thought he had failed them… but that was just something he thought to himself so he could find someone to blame.

But he knew the truth now, he knew what had to be done…

 

_5 Minutes later_

Tycho stood up and said " ** _Ok it time to get out of here. So I will climb up so I can lift you and the bags up so we can get out of here. I will start with Josh then… Matt you're next. We'll do it like this: I'll lift a corpse first, then I'll lift one of you with a 'headbag' in your hand… and so on until there is no one left, everyone got that_** " they nodded. Then Tycho nodded and started to climb up the wall, while he was climbing Ashley asked " ** _Can you even climb that without the rope?_** " then he yelled in exhaust " ** _I'm a ranger, this is what we do with our spare time when we're not on guard duty!_** "

He finally reached the top and took a couple seconds of breathing in and out, then he yelled down the hole " ** _Ok, I'm starting to lift him up now!_** " then he started to pull the rope.

 

_15 Minutes later_

" ** _Huh… Damn Emily… As taller I am than you… I thought you'd be lighter_** " Tycho said panting and breathing heavily, Emily flipped him the bird and said " ** _And I thought a Ranger would be able to lift us faster than you did_** " Tycho chuckled and said " ** _Hehe… Yeah that's really cute, but you're welcome to prove yourself better… and don't worry, you only need to do it 9 times, 4 times in dead weight. If you do that… then I'll make you a captain among the rangers_** " Emily scoffed then picked up her headbag and went back to the Lodge.

(They are currently around the area you see when the Lodge blows up and before the game credits roll)

When they got back to the lodge all the bodies had been collected and were being prepared for the trip down the mountain, at the same time Mike and Jess returned with Wolfy right next to them. Wolfy noticed Tycho and barked while running towards him, Tycho heard him, turned around and reached out his hands to hug him. " ** _OHH Wolfy boy, how are you heh? How are you? Miss me? Did you miss me huh?_** " Tycho asked and Wolfy barked happily and wiggled his tail. Wolfy started to smell something from one of the body bags, then he started to scratch the bag… Tycho knew why, so he opened the bag and saw Victor's body. Wolfy whined and screeched, then Tycho got on his knees and had his hand on Wolfy's head and said " ** _I know boy… he was my friend too. He didn't deserved this, but we're getting him home… and you too_** " then Wolfy started to howl like a Wolf and soon after Tycho did the same, they howled for 30 seconds.

Then Mike asked awkwardly  " ** _Ok so… what was that about?_** " Tycho said " ** _Victor was a fighter, a hunter… like a Wolf, just like me. When I joined the rangers they nicknamed me: The Wolf. If you wanna know why then I'll just say that it was because: I had my wolf tattoo on my back and because when they asked what animal I felt associated with I said: The Wolf, so I gave into it… I committed to The Wolf_** "

Then Mike said " ** _Ok ahh… forget I asked. Anyway did you need any extra body bags?_** " Tycho nodded and Mike asked " ** _Matt could you help me with this guy?_** "

Wolfy heard a noise coming from the woods so he ran to investigate, " ** _Hey Wolfy come back here! Stay here I'll collect him_** " Tycho said to the others.

Sam sat down on the bench and took a deep breath, then Jessica approached her and asked " ** _Who's in those bags?_** " Sam replied " ** _Well a guy that helped us while you were away is in that bag right there, that bag has one of the officers in it, and that one is where… Beth's head is in_** " Jess responded " ** _Jeez, that sound awful. How did Tycho handle seeing Beth like that?_** " Sam replied " ** _He cried and just kept on repeating' no' and 'sorry'_** " Jess then asked " ** _But what about Josh?_** " she responded " ** _He's over there strapped to that board, but be careful if you're gonna look at him_** " Jessica turned around and looked at Josh, she almost fainted and said " ** _Poor Josh, he's really…_** " Jessica was cut off by a " ** _HANDS UP! NOBODY MOVE!!_** " it was the officer they saw by the entrance and he was pointing his gun at them " ** _JARED! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!_** " he yelled to the officer that wasn't bagged. Then he yelled " ** _Oh my god! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU PSYCHOPATHS!? WHAT DID YOU DO?_** " as the officer was yelling at them, Tycho was sneaking up behind him.

The others saw Tycho walking carefully towards the officer, Tycho was only 3 feet away from him, he reached out his hand and snatched a pair of handcuffs from his belt as the officer asked " ** _Where's that Senior Ranger of yours?!_** " and Tycho yelled in surprise " ** _Right here!_** " then Tycho kicked the gun out of his hand and grabbed both his arms and put the cuffs on, then he lay the officer flat on the ground.

The officer yelled " ** _What the f… Let me out of these cuffs now!_** "

Tycho responded " ** _Can't do that right now… sorry. You shouldn't have come here, it's never a good thing that cops walk into ranger territory… in my opinion; you should stick to the streets and let us rangers do the forests and mountains._** "

Then the officer looked angry at Tycho and said " ** _Listen to me you dumbfuck!... if you don't let me out NOW I'm going to make sure you get 2 fucking lifetimes in jail._** "

Tycho chuckled and said " ** _You'd just do that anyway, even if I let you go right now… considering you just saw your friends dead over there, but ehh… You don’t REALLY think we did that? Right?_** "

The officer responded " ** _Wha… Yes I do think you fucking did that… dumbfuck._** "

Then Tycho said " ** _And my name isn't dumbfuck. So let's start over again. What's your name officer?_** "

The officer scolded and said " ** _Fuck you!_** "

Then Tycho responded " ** _Fuck you? Well nice to meet you 'fuck you', my name is 'Fuck you too'. So laugh it up while you can officer, we can play games all night long… but I'm being serious. What your name officer?_** "

Then he replied " ** _Blake, my name is Blake._** "

And Tycho continued " ** _Blake? Nice to meet you Blake… now let's take a look at your friends_** "

Tycho lift him up on his feet then they walked towards the dead officers, they stood right above the first officer and Tycho started sarcastically " ** _Now let's see what we got here ah… missing head, intestines and bite marks everywhere_** " 

Blake asked " ** _What the fuck? Who would do this?_** " then Tycho walked over to the board Josh was laying down on, he dragged it closer to the officer and put it down right next to him, then he said " ** _He's the one who did this_**."

Blake startled and asked " ** _What the fuck is that?_** " Tycho scoffed and said " ** _THAT… is the reason we're here. Along with these other bodies, and to ensure you THOSE guys didn't do that…well, they don't have any blood on them_** " then Blake asked " ** _What about you? You got blood all over yourself._** " Tycho said " ** _Very well observed officer… this blood belongs to this thing you see here, and some of it belongs to the head in that bag. Did you also know that this thing is the reason you're up here?_** "

Blake asked **_"What?... That's Joshua Washington?"_** and Tycho replied " ** _Yep… and the head in that bag over there belonged to Beth Washington and Hannah Washington is hidden under a blanket by the station… and she's had it worse than Josh._** " Then Tycho sighed and said " ** _Look I know seeing this is hard, but I hope you understand… I had to find them. Your people at the precinct gave up looking for them… and as Beth's boyfriend I couldn't leave her. And now Josh is turning as we speak, he's like a brother to me… and I'm not letting anything stop me from trying to save him… not you… not the Wendigos or anyone else_** "

Blake sighed and said " ** _I understand… I lost my brother when they said he had cancer, I understand how you feel... really I do. You want to do anything you CAN to save those you love when you know there is something you can do, I did the same for him. He died unfortunately… but I knew that at least I had tried. So… let me help you, I can get these corpses to the coroner and support you and your friends when it comes to these things you said… uh Wendigo was it?_** " Tycho nodded and said " ** _So do I have your word that you'll help us in this?_** " Blake assured " ** _That thing looks real to me, so if that is a real threat and it can be fixed… I'll waste no time looking for a solution. Yes you have my word_** "

 

_10 Minutes later_

Mike approached Tycho and asked him " ** _Ok, now I'm here. You wanted my help for something?_** " Tycho responded " ** _Yes I did, we're going to the sanatorium to get the serum for Josh. There's one more thing… but we'll talk about that later._** " Then Tycho called out to the rest and said " ** _Ok people listen up… me and Mike are going to the Sanatorium to get the serum for Josh, after that… we're done here. So everyone who isn't needed up here on the mountain anymore; Just grab a body bag and get down from here… the remaining Wendigos will start their hunt in less than 2 hours, so let's wrap it up._** "

After Tycho and Mike left, the others started to transport the bodies and themselves down from the mountain. Tycho, Mike and even Wolfy went back to the Sanatorium.

**_Mike P.O.V_ **

**_-We're going back to the place I was 25 minutes ago and he couldn't tell me to get that serum or whatever it is FOR him…I find it hard to believe that he wouldn't just tell me to get the serum as well. I am good at reading maps… so that wouldn't have been a problem, but I get the feeling that he wants something else from me, he said there was something else that he wanted to discuss privately…but I don't want to lie or keep secrets from the rest of the group. There's something he's not telling me and I want to know.-_ **

As they walked to the Sanatorium Mike asked " ** _So what are we REALLY doing? I doubt that we're just going this way for the serum… Tycho talk to me please_** " Tycho responded " ** _We're going up to Victors cave, that's a few minutes away from the sanatorium. He thought he'd be fine in the Sanatorium… and he was. But he always took precautions in order to survive up on this mountain. But… what else are we doing than getting the serum… It'll be better if I just show you_** "

They finally reached the cave, Tycho removed the logs that was blocking the cave entrance and turned on his flashlight, Tycho looked at Wolfy and said " ** _Stay here and guard us boy._** " Wolfy sat down while looking outside. The cave was almost like an office, it had a table, a closet with a lot of food in it, a train horn (or at least a loud horn), the drawer with notes and serum for the Wendigo reanimation and a lot of fuel reserves for the flamethrower.

Mike gasped and said " ** _Woah, he really WAS prepared for anything. Look at all this, how did you know about this?_** " Tycho responded " ** _I visited him when he was in jail, he told me about this_** "

Then Mike asked suspiciously " ** _Wait… if there's a serum that can reverse the Wendigo transformation, why haven't this been used?_** " Tycho replied " ** _Because up here… there's nothing but fully grown Wendigo's, if you're a Wendigo for too long then the serum won't work; you'll be immune to it. Josh has only been like that for about 12 hours or so. If he had been a Wendigo for more than 5 days the serum would have no effect on him… or at least that's what Victor told me._** "

Suddenly Tycho saw a shadow standing right by the cave entrance, he asked " ** _How's there?_** " Mike turned around to see for himself " ** _Who are you talking too?_** " he asked and Tycho replied " ** _Whoever is standing by the exit._** "Mike looked confused and said " ** _There's no one there._** " Tycho scoffed and asked " ** _Who are you and do you w…_** "he was cut off by the shadow quickly appearing in front of him, then he passed out.

 

_In Tycho's dream_

Tycho looked around and was still in the cave with Mike gone, he yelled " ** _MIKE? Where are you?_** " then he saw the shadow in front of the entrance again and he asked " ** _Who are you?_** " The shadows stepped closer into the light and revealed itself to be Beth.

" ** _Beth? What do you want?_** " Tycho asked and she responded " ** _You can stop hiding your secret, he will understand when you tell him._** " Tycho said confused " ** _Mike will understand? How? You sure he won't just try to talk me out of it?_** " Beth responded " ** _You've seen how he looks at you, I believe; he thinks he owes you. You'll need help to carry them anyway. But… Tycho… please be honest with me_** " then she got closer and grabbed his hands and asked while looking sad " ** _Are you sure this is what you want? I CAN wait for you, you know that._** " Tycho said " ** _I'm sure Beth, I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't sure. I've thought it through, and this IS happening._** " Then Beth shed a tear and looked down, then she said " ** _Good luck, and don't forget to give him the disc_** "

Then he woke up. " ** _Tycho! Hey man, you were passed out. You okay?_** " Mike asked standing above him and Wolfy sniffing at his face, Tycho responded " ** _Yeah, I'm fine._** " Then Tycho grabbed the serums with the notes and put them in his backpack. Then Tycho said " ** _Now I will tell you the other reason we're here…_** "

_5 Minutes later_

" ** _God… Tycho… are you sure about this?_** " Mike asked and Tycho said " ** _Yes I'm sure, now grab one of those and follow me_** "

_1 hour and 30 minutes later_

Tycho, Mike and Wolfy returned from their trip, the sun was gone and the moon was rising. When they got back to the Lodge, Sam, Chris and Ashley were the only ones still on the mountain. Sam asked " ** _What took you so long? We've been waiting here for an hour and 30 freaking minutes, are we done here?_** " Tycho said " ** _Well… let me ask_** " he took up his walkie-talkie and asked " ** _Emily? Are you done down there?_** " she responded " ** _Yeah we're loading the last bag now, so please come down here. I wanna get out of here._** " Tycho said " ** _Yeah… we're done here. Good job people, we did it. Now let's get the hell away from this piece of shit mountain_** " Emily responded over the walkie-talkie " ** _Amen to that_** "

Chris and Ashley got up from the bench and headed for the cable car station, Tycho followed right behind them with Sam and Mike behind him. Sam asked " ** _Mike? What did you guys do? You were gone for almost 2 hours_** " Mike responded "It's not for me to tell, if you really wanna know… ask him"

Tycho stepped on the bridge and saw a vision of Beth standing on the other end of the bridge, then he stopped and said " ** _Hey Mike, I gotta talk to you._** " Mike nodded and said " ** _Yeah?_** " as they started to talk, Sam walked past and tried to overhear their talk.

Tycho continued " ** _Here… make sure that the entire group sees what's on this disk. And after that you give this to the Washingtons, then the police and then to Connor._** " He said while he handed over a USB hard drive. Mike asked " ** _What do I tell them? What can I tell them that won't make me look the guilty one?_** " Tycho said " ** _Tell them I was looking for the lost remains. They'll understand what you mean_** " Mike looked sad and said " ** _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that this had to happen_** " Tycho responded " ** _Me too Mike… me too_** "

They got to the cable car station and Chris and Ashley was already in, Sam was standing right by the door to the cable car and asked Tycho " ** _What are you planning? I know there is something you're not telling us… what are you planning?_** " as they were talking Mike stepped in the car and watched them talk. " ** _You've been acting different since we got here… why?_** " Tycho looked angry at her and said " ** _This MOUNTAIN Sam… that's why. I just found my sister as a burned Wendigo, my brother evolving into a Wendigo and my freaking girlfriend's head in a fucking bag! Did that change me? Of course it fucking changed me. You want me to tell you what I've got planned? Sure I'll tell you my plan!_** "

Then he grabbed Sam and pushed her into the car, closed the door and put a lock on it. Sam worried asked " ** _Tycho! What are you doing?!_** " Tycho looked pale, then he dragged up his sleeve to show her the tattoo.

Then he said " ** _I'm fulfilling my promise Sam… as long as those Wendigos are still alive no one is safe. The curse is bound to this mountain forever, but if the Wendigos are dead… the mountain will be safe for somewhat longer. So when I'm done one of you need to make sure this doesn't happen again._** " Sam got uneasy and said " ** _No Tycho! We can get out of here, we can leave all this behind! Please… just open the door_** "

Tycho smiled and looked up to her and said " ** _You always did want the best for everyone. I'll remember that about you._** " As he walked to the control panel Chris, Ashley and Sam tried desperately to talk him out of it. " ** _Dude… don't. You can't do this to yourself!_** " Chris said, " ** _Tycho… please come with us. We can't do this without you_** " Ashley said while sobbing. He was standing above the control panel and said " ** _Chris…Ashley…. Terrance is gone, I'm just here to finish the job for him… not to live his life FOR him_** " then he pressed the button and sent the car away, Sam yelled " ** _TYCHO!!!! NOOOOO!_** " she started to cry.

Tycho went out of the station and started to run for the place where Beth and Hannah fell, at the same time he was shooting in the air and yelling " ** _HEEEEEEY!!!! I'M HERE!!!COME AND GET ME!!!!_** "

The Wendigos by in the Sanatorium heard the noise and went outside of the building to listen closer, they shrieked and looked around them.

(These are the Wendigos you see in the cages the second time Mike goes to the Sanatorium, they didn't die in the explosions. The explosions just loosened the bars and made holes in the walls)

 

_Meanwhile at the Cable car_

"We gotta stop him from doing this… Mike? Mike! You hear me? We gotta stop him." Sam said, Mike was looking stiff and could barely speak. Then Mike saw a flashback of Tycho telling him what they were doing.

**_Mike P.O.V_ **

**_Flashback from 1h and 35 minutes ago_ **

**_-Tycho had just woken up from being passed out, then he tells me this "_ ** _ Now I will tell you the other reason we're here… this curse is bound to repeat itself over and over again, it always will. There's no stopping the curse, there is only delaying or avoiding… but if the Wendigos that are HERE now… on this mountain, if they die… then the mountain will be safe for a long time, until the curse eventually returns. The last incident that ever happened was back in the 50s. So if we kill every single Wendigo here… this mountain will be safe to walk around. And since fire is the only thing that kills them my plan is this; we will carry these fuel reserves down to a cliff top further down, that's where Hannah and Beth fell. When we're done we go back to the rest of the group…but… I'm not leaving this mountain. While you guys get down from here… I will draw the Wendigos to me, as I run to the cliff top. Then I'll use this train horn to attract them to me, and when they're all by the cliff top… I'll burn all of them." _ **_Then I ask him "_ ** _ But what about you? _ **_" and I get shocked as he responds "_ ** _ I will die. _ **_" And I ask him "_ ** _ What? Why? Why do you wanna die? _ **_" and he responds "_ ** _ When Beth died… I was broken. And when I saw her earlier… I couldn't feel anything. In other words; I wasn't living. So how can I go on? How can I start a new life when the person closest to me is gone? I can't… that's the answer. So I'm asking you to help me lift these things down to the cliff top and not tell them about this… at least until I'm alone. _ **_" As he finished I responded "_ ** _ God… Tycho… are you sure about this? _ **_" and he finished with "_ ** _ Yes I'm sure, now grab one of those and follow me _ **_" So I picked up a fuel can and followed him. At the time… my head felt heavier than the can, this secret he told me was raising a lot of tension inside my head. But I kept it to myself, and I helped him… I owed him for last year and for helping us now when we desperately needed it. But I regret it all now, I had hoped he'd reconsider staying on his way back to the lodge… but… now I'm done making mistakes. I want my old friend back-_ **

Mike snapped out of his thinking and said " ** _Sam! Here… I'll lift you up_** " then he pointed to the hatch that was on the roof. He took out his hands so Sam could step on them, she climbed up and stood on the roof. " ** _Sam…_** " Mike said " ** _Yeah?_** " she asked and he responded " ** _Please… get our old friend back_** " she nodded.

Then she reached for the rope that was in her backpack, she put it over the cable on the first end and another on the other end (the cable was electrified) then she swing back towards the station.

Tycho was halfway to the cliff top and he could already hear the wendigos shrieking and the sound coming closer and closer. He ran as fast as he could and grunted and panted like there was no tomorrow… which it wouldn't be. Then he finally arrived at the cliff top and started to knock over the cans and pour them out all over the place, as he poured the cans he said " ** _For Hannah_** ", " ** _For Beth_** ", " ** _For Josh_** " and " ** _For Victor_** ".

Sam finally reached the station and let go of the rope, then she followed Tycho's footsteps while running.

Tycho had poured his last gas can and then… he turned up the pressure on the oxygen tanks… and the train horns howled. The noise was so loud, that even the rest of the gang from down the mountain heard it.

_Meanwhile from down the mountain_

They all heard the horn and asked " ** _What is that?_** " then Jessica grabbed the walkie-talkie and said " ** _Hello? Mike… what's going on up there_** " Mike responded " ** _It's Tycho, he's attracting those things to him. He's… he's fucking killing himself_** "

Sam was halfway from the cliff top, then she heard the Wendigo shrieking from behind her, so she stopped and stood still. She didn't move or say anything, she just looked around her with her eyes. Then she saw the horde of Wendigos rushing past her, then a few seconds after they were out of her sight the train horn stopped.

Tycho heard the noise was only a few meters away now, he took up a flare from his bag and lit it. At the same time he lit it, the Wendigos were right in front of him. He didn't move yet because he wanted them to get a little closer, they had surrounded him and there was no other way out except from falling down the mountain.

Then Sam arrived at the shed and saw the Wendigos had surrounded him, she stepped on a loose plank and a Wendigo heard it. Tycho noticed it and screamed "HEY!!" then he dropped the flare and the whole cliff top burned. The fire was reaching another can and it was about to explode, then he looked at the Wendigo in front of him and said " ** _I'll see you in hell you ass faced rake!_** " right after he said that the can exploded.

When the canister exploded… time slowed down in Tycho's mind, he saw the fire spreading everywhere, the Wendigos burning and he saw Beth coming out from the fire. She walked towards him with tear in her eyes, she stopped right in front of him… then she smiled and hugged him. Right when they hugged each other… time turned back to normal and the blast effect pushed Tycho off the edge and he fell on his back on the rocks that hanged out.

(The rocks Beth dies from before falling further down and where Matt could've died)

The Wendigo's finally died, the spirits flew away and hid in the mountain. Then Sam tried to find a way down to Tycho, and then she found him. His face was burned on his chin and right side. She got on her knees crying, she checked his pulse and it was weak "Tycho?… No come on, Tycho! *sniff* Tycho! Wake up! Please no… Tycho! No! nononono, Tycho!?....."

 

The End

 

That was the end of the story, but don't be alarmed… I will start to work on an epilogue now to tie up loose ends.


	7. The Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final entry in this story… this is the epilogue (The Happy Ending)
> 
> After this… there is no more to tell. Unless you want me to come up with something different… or if there will be an 'Until Dawn 2'

 

**The Epilogue**

* * *

(This first part starts after the explosion. Tycho is barely alive and now he's breathing his last breaths. He is now dreaming, he's dreaming that he was at the Lodge with the other's when Emily and Jessica had their catfight)

 

Tycho was standing right next the door that led outside the Lodge, he entered then closed it. As he walked in he could hear people talking in the living room

_"No, you're the one who needs to keep your nose out of other people's business!"_ he heard Jessica say

Then Emily said _"I'm about to get right up in your business you bitch-"_

Then Tycho walked into the living room and stopped right by 'the entrance', he held in his laughter as Jessica continued _" **Are we about to get real? Cause I am down to get real.** "_

Then Josh yelled " ** _STOP IT!"_** and Tycho cut him off and said out loud so everyone heard it (while waving his hands in the air) " ** _Shut up Josh! Let them fight, Let them fight, Let them fight, let them fiuahahahaha…."_** he slapped his knees and continued ** _"Oh that’s hilarious. But seriously though… this is probably going to be the most entertaining thing that's ever going to happen up here tonight, so why_** _'STOP IT' **? But oddly enough … I don't find this funny because they are having a** **catfight, but because of 2 reasons.**_

**_1: We haven't been here for more than 10 minutes together and already you 2 are at each other's throats… and we came here as… I don't know; Friends?_ **

**_And 2: This is basically the definition of insanity, meaning the same thing happens over and over again… yet we expect it to be different._ **

**_So let us all rewind a little bit. 1 year ago, where were we? We were in this Lodge, on this mountain. And last year there was also… sort of a catfight… and the prize was Mike. And unfortunately, back then; 2 girls went missing and were never heard from again._ **

**_Now 1 year later, where are we? We're in this Lodge, on this mountain… and from the top of this mountain falls this avalanche (catfight) of girlish bullshit down… and the topic is just like last year: Mike. So I'm wondering… are you 2 going to get lost on this mountain and never be heard from again? To satisfy… (_** _Then he changed his voice to make it sound like he was a priest talking about doomsday_ ** _)… the holy spirits of the mountain… or because Mike is cursed or something?(_** _then he changed his voice back to normal_ ** _) If that’s the case… I'd feel real bad for the next girl you bring up here next year Mikey-Boy. And you know what… let's DO the same thing all over again. Josh, where’s the chainsaw?"_** the rest either scoffed or giggled then Josh sighed and said " ** _We already have enough firewood… so why don't you light it up instead?"_** Tycho nodded and approached the furnace. As he put the logs in the furnace, Sam told him " ** _Hey Tycho… careful, you don't wanna burn your face or else you'll wake up… please_** " then he lighted the match and it exploded in his face… then he woke up. He felt pain all over his body with burn marks on his face and hands, and he felt his back was broken. Sam was crying as she said " ** _Oh god Tycho. Thank god you're still alive._** " He scoffed weakly and said " ** _How… th-e…Fuck… am I…  Still alive?_** " Sam grunted and said " ** _You bastard… you wanted this didn't you? How could you?! You're not gonna die! I'm gonna…_** " she was cut off when Tycho grabbed her hand and said " ** _Promise me… that… you'll… look after them, Sam. It's over… for me now. Now… it's up to… you._** " His eyes slowly shut and his grip on Sam's arm faded, then he let out his last breath… then he died. Sam said " ** _No… Tycho!_** " she slowly lowered her head with tear running down her cheeks and dripping on his head as she said " ** _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._** " Then she lifted her head and said " ** _I promise. I promise I'll look after them_** "

Then her walkie-talkie called, it was Mike and he asked " ** _Sam? Are you there? We heard the explosion, is Tycho okay?"_** she lifted her talkie off her belt and said " ** _Mike…*sniff and sob*... he's… dead_** " the volume on Mike walkie-talkie was loud enough so Chris and Ashley heard it too and Jessica's walkie-talkie was on the same channel. Mike said while shedding a tear " ** _WHAT? Oh no… no. God damn it_** "  Ashley's face turned sad while she covered her mouth with her hand as tear fell down her cheeks and Chris held around her to try to comfort her while he cried hard, Jessica dropped the walkie-talkie and got on her knees and sobbed. Emily cried and hugged onto Matt as he was crying as well.

 

**_Tycho P.O.V (narrating the Epilouge to you; the Reader)_ **

****

**_"And that's how I died, or at least from what I can tell. I thought from what happened up there on that mountain that… they would all be scared for life, but turns out I was wrong._ **

**_When they all got to hear that I was dead… they all broke down into tears… tears of sadness, regret and remorse. When Mike, Ashley and Chris got down from the mountain, Mike wanted to go back to help Sam and get me out of here… so he, Matt and Chris returned while Ashley, Jessica and Emily followed Blake to his police car to get call for some backup. They figured it was about time to show them the evidence to clear their names._ **

**_When the car stopped at the station Mike asked Sam where she was, as soon as she gave away her position they ran as fast as they could. Halfway to the cliff top, Mike and the rest saw Sam dragging my body from the snow whimpering in tears._ **

**_The rest pretty much sums up that Mike and the rest lifted me to the station while Blake had contacted the Police, the Rangers were there too because of the explosion… it was quite a coincidence that; at the same time as my body got out of the cable car… the Rangers showed up… Connor showed up. He looked angry them and asked "_ ** _ What happened to him? What was he doing up there?" _ **_he gasped when Mike told him "_ ** _ He was up there looking for The Lost Remains"  _ **_Connor let go off his anger… he knew what he meant. Then he asked Blake "_ ** _ Could you please get these kids back to the Police Station?"  _

**_When they got back to the station the Washington's were already there, they saw the group and they were angry. Not only because they went back to their Lodge… but also because I was dead._ **

**_Connor arrived at the station, and gathered everyone in the Meeting room along with the officers that questioned them the first time. Then he asked if anyone had the USB hard drive that I gave to Mike, Mike gave it to Connor and he plugged it into the Meeting rooms computer._ **

**_The disk I gave Mike contained: extra evidence, Instructions on Josh's reverse animation and my final goodbyes. I had made a very own goodbye for my friends, Connor and the Washington's. But at the meeting room… only the evidence and the instructions were presented, after it all had been revealed… the police and the Washington's withdrew their charges._ **

**_The Police deeply apologized and copied the evidence, shortly after… the Washington walked out of the room. Melinda (Ms.) Washington walked out of the room crying and Bob (Mr.) Washington followed her to try to comfort her. As the rest of the group were left alone in the meeting room… Mike clicked on the video file "_ ** _ Last goodbye to my friends" _ **_. The video was of me in my apartment… and this is what I said:_ **

****

**_"_ ** _ Hey guys, if you're watching this then… I'm dead. I know that some of you are sad because I'm dead, but whether you are or aren't… just know that… If I'm dead now, then that would be because I wanted too. I know I'm not telling you much by saying this, but I will explain myself as best I can. _

_  So… if you know what I did after Hannah and Beth disappeared, then you know that I am Ranger… if you didn't know then ask my friend Connor Meckana. What I'm trying to tell you is that… when I was up at the station looking at the moniters that surveyed the mountain… I held breath in anticipation for any movement, and eventually… it drove me crazy. Everytime I saw something I encouraged the rest of the rangers to follow me up to the mountain, but every time… there was just an animal, it was driving me crazy. I did it so many times that everyone stopped taking me serious.  _

_ Every time I tried to sleep… I would wake up from seeing Hannah or Beth dead, and I couldn’t take it anymore. So to sum it up plain and simple… then it's because: I can't go on anymore, and I'm now dead because I'm lost in isolation. And if you ARE watching this now… then I've freed myself, and… I'm with THEM now. And as for NOW when I'm recording this, I don't regret anything." _

**_As the clip played… they were all crying, they knew that the man talking to the camera wasn't Tycho. It was Terrance. Then the clipped continued_ **

_ "I… I don't have anything more to say. But I do have one last wish: I wish you all to take care of each other and to stay together. I wish that you can look past your differences and stick together. I once dreamt about Beth… and she had one final wish of me: That I'd promise to look after them, THEM means all of YOU. So that's what I'm going to do now, and chances are that you’re watching this now together after returning from the mountain… so look around you. The person sitting next to you… is the person I want you to look after. _

__

_ And… one last thing. If my plan worked… if I'm dead now. Then I gotta say this while I’m alive now. _

_ About last year… about Hannah and Beth… I forgive you…*sobbing* I forgive all of you for what happened. I'm sorry" _

__

**_And even though I had that clip made in 1 take and under 5 minutes… recording that was hard to do. I wanted to cry while saying all that… and even though I didn't… my friends did._ **

**_Afterwards, Mike called for the Washington's. He told them to play the goodbye that I had made for them as I instructed him too. The others left the room, this goodbye wasn't for them… and they couldn't bear another goodbye since they were already depressed from my first goodbye._ **

****

**_But this next thing… is the happier part of what happened._ **

****

**_So after the police and the Washington's withdrew their charges, my friends were safe. They returned to school and tried to return back to normal, a few weeks later Josh came back. He looked almost the same as before… except he still had the scar on his left cheek, but luckily… the teeth, claws and dislocated bones were gone. When he returned… Sam and the rest embraced him for coming back, for not only had he returned to his normal form… but he also didn't hallucinate anymore._ **

****

**_A few days later… there was a burial for Hannah, Beth and me. They were all there, including Blake and Connor. When the session was over, my friends stayed to say some personal words to me, Hannah and Beth. And they all agreed to meet on the day that Hannah and Beth died… they would visit our graves and tell us what they'd been doing that year, then go to a bar and toast for us._ **

****

**_Years passed… and they all stuck together, and this is what I'm the most happy about._ **

****

**_Sam took over my place and joined the Rangers, she said it was for her love for animals and the nature… but I'm not sure if that's the real reason. I think she joined the Rangers too stop people from going up to the mountain… but her reasons are her own. She stayed with Josh from time to time, and 4 years later they moved in together._ **

**_Chris went to college and studied for computer and app designing, he eventually graduated and started his own company. He hung out with Josh, Sam and Ashley more often… occasionally with Mike and Jess, he did his best to keep the group alive… and I’m proud of him for doing so. He moved out of his parents house 3 years… before he moved out completely he asked Ashley if she wanted to join him, she accepted… and I’m glad that “_ ** _Jack” **survived so he could start a life with “** Rose” **.**_

**_Ashley on the other hand… she studied to be an author, just like she'd always wanted. When she moved in with Chris, she wrote a book about her experience on the mountain… it became a best seller world-wide, even Stephen King was touched by the book she wrote… the novel (for ME) was unsurprisingly called "Until Dawn". Later she wrote a book about her life before the mountain._ **

**_Josh became a movie producer and director, he started his career by making an adaption of Ashley's book. That was one of his ways to build up his trust back to the rest of our group, he also became an iconic celebrity with his scar on his cheek._ **

**_Mike had always dreamed of becoming president of America, but after everything that happened to him… he thought that his skills were of better use elsewhere, so he studied to become a F.B.I agent. Even though I'm sure his wish for becoming a president is right around the corner. After college he moved out with Jessica and Wolfy, there he started a new life._ **

**_Jessica had her wish to become a model… but because of her scar, she didn't feel like the opportunity was there anymore. So instead she became an actress, she stared in many of Josh's movies played a heroine in action movies or an emotional girl in dramas. She did win an EMMY for her performance, but she was just happy to live a different life._ **

**_Emily stayed in college for 5 years and became what she always wanted to… a fashion director; she became one of the best, and needed to make a habit of traveling several countries. She always believed that good taste was everything, and the way she did things… she made her opinions really obvious. Pretty soon she was asked to take part of a documentary made by Josh about fashion her influence at that was at its strongest. 2 years after leaving college she moved in with Matt._ **

**_Matt had always loved sports… so there was no stopping him from trying to win his way into a spot on NFL’s best linebacker list, although he tried… he still had ways to go. He stayed with Emily for then on… he knew that he loved her, but he was uncertain about Emily after seeing her and Mike through the telescope. But his doubt flew away… after seeing my goodbye; Emily had started to hold onto him more often. I guess she was determined to never let go of people and things she cared for._ **

****

**_And for 10 years they got together to honor and remember why they were still here, every February 02… they would get the WHOLE group together. They would always start with meeting me, Hannah and Beth and tell us of what they’d been up too the past year, then they would go to a bar that was close to the cemetery. There they would have a picture of the whole group in the middle of the table (_ ** _ The picture from Sam's Halloween Party) _ **_, with candle three candle lights (_ ** _ representing me, Hannah and Beth _ **_) and a shot each. They did this thing were they had a shot raised up… and one of them would say “_ ** _ For you: Tycho _ **_” then blow out my light and take a shot, then do the same for Hannah and Beth._ **

**_My favorite moment was the 7 th year they got together, that day Ashley couldn’t drink… the others were confused of why, then they all cheered in happiness when she touched her belly: she was pregnant. This was something she had whispered to my grave while the other weren’t listening, and 4 months later her and Chris became parents to their daughter Bethany. The name was chosen in honor of their friend Beth, now did they get another baby? I don't know. But the same thing happened to Emily and Jess a few years later. **_I guess Emily wanted more in life rather than just looking good and she did with her son Nathan, and Jess wanted to take it to the next step with Mike and her daughter Helena._**_ **

****

**_Hearing that they were happy made me think that I hadn’t failed them. But after 10 years of these gatherings… they eventually stopped. Not out of disrespect… but it was time to let us go, they were starting families and their new lives… and we understood that it was time for them to move on._ **

****

**_My name is Terrance Baker… also known as Tycho, I died looking for my girlfriend and her sister… and I’m remembered as The Lone Wolf that was looking for the Lost Remains.”_ **

****

THE END


End file.
